Changing Past Wrongs
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Someone decides to mess with time, and raise Harry in the loving family environment he should have been in, changing everything along the way.
1. Chapter One: Hello Mr Dursley

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Did I mention I'm a scatterbrain? Hope you all like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter One: Hello Mr. Dursley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man, roughly the age of twenty-five walked down Privet Drive towards the house with the number Four assigned to it with determination. His black hair was slightly slicked back into a ponytail; he had impressive looking muscles, and a nice tan that went perfectly with his sparkling light-green eyes. He was on a mission that was not to be taken lightly.  
  
His mission from the Order of the Phoenix had been clear: Go back in time to shortly after Harry Potter had been placed with his relatives, take him from there and hide in the Muggle World with him. Raise him as his own son, telling him the truth on or shortly after his eleventh birthday, when the owl from Hogwarts would find them.  
  
He'd been left with nothing after Voldemort had murdered his family shortly after Harry Potter committed suicide. His wife and twin infant daughters had been tortured to death, and it was clear that they needed Harry Potter to win the war. He couldn't blame Harry himself for it, it was only Voldemort's fault. And it was the Dursley family that drove young Harry to committing suicide.  
  
He was never going to let that happen now. Harry was going to have a happy childhood, not locked up in the cupboard his entire life. And he was going to make sure that little Harry never, ever got hurt by Voldemort, or anyone else for that matter. Hopefully he would save his own family in the process.  
  
He took a deep breath when he reached the door, and then raised a hand to knock on it. He'd dressed in plain Muggle clothing, jeans and a white t- shirt, with a black leather coat on over it. He had everything he and Harry would ever need shrunk into his pockets. A complete wardrobe for himself, several thousands of Muggle money, enough furniture to fill up three homes, toys for children roughly Harry's age now (just barely two years old) and a week's supply of fresh groceries.  
  
A rather large, fat and intimidating man answered the door, instantly recognized as Vernon Dursley. The man sneered out, "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
A timid smile and the man replied, "Hello Mr. Dursley. My name is Mark Bentley. I'm here to talk to you about your young charge, Harry Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Vernon's face turned purple and through narrowed, twitching eyes, Vernon demanded, " What about him?"  
  
Mark forced himself to remain calm and said simply, "I'm here to apologize on behalf of the Minister himself for placing you with him. It would appear that in reviewing the Estate of the Potter Family, we missed a relative on James's side of the family better suited to raise a Wizard of the likes of Harry."  
  
He could almost see the man jumping with joy as he continued, "We were a little rushed that night, concerned with his safety, and missed completely that Sirius Black, James's fifth cousin on his mother's side, has custody of Harry. So if you'll simply retrieve Harry and perhaps a change of diapers and outfits for him, I'll give you a thousand pounds in exchange for your care for him the past few months."  
  
Vernon thought for a second and then said, "Hand over the money and I'll get you the boy."  
  
Mark pulled out his wallet, counted out the Muggle Money carefully and then handed it over to Vernon. Mark smiled kindly and then said, "If I could take Harry now please?"  
  
Vernon nodded and said, "Wait here."  
  
A minute later he returned with Harry, and a diaper bag. Handing them both over to Mark he said, "Inside are two changes of clothes, a container of juice, a small bag of Cherrio's, and the things you'll need to change his diaper, along with four diapers in his size. We've just started toilet training with Harry, as my wife is tired of handling two babies in diapers. She's nearly completed training him."  
  
Mark nodded and then said, "Thank you Mr. Dursley. I apologize for bothering you today. Should anyone else drop by just let them know that The Order has young Harry safely delivered to his new home, and they have no need to look for him. Then tell them that Albus Dumbledore is a fool for having left him with Muggles. Good-day, Sir."  
  
With that, Mark clutched Harry and the diaper bag close before turning and walking as swiftly as he could to the end of the Anti-Apparation Wards. Harry was currently sleeping; And Mark hoped that should he let his hair down he would look enough like Harry's godfather at first to calm the child. With a few shakes of his wand, Harry's scar was gone, and he would be untraceable by any owl until the age of eleven.  
  
Smiling, Mark apparated quickly to down town London. He quickly walked through the various Muggles and made his way to a cab. After telling the driver to take them to Brentwood, Mark sat back and decided for certain that he'd have to give up the name 'Mark Bentley', just as he'd already given up the name, and appearance of 'Charlie Weasley'. 


	2. Chapter Two: New Lives

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it. Sorry the update took so long! : )  
  
Clearing things up:  
  
Mark Bentley is Charlie Weasley in disguise. He couldn't very well tell the Muggle his name was Charlie Weasley when in that particular time-period Charlie was most likely at home in the Burrow playing with his brothers under Molly Weasley's watchful eyes.  
  
Shortly after Harry committed suicide (let's say the summer after his 6th year), Voldemort went on rampage and was winning because everyone had lost hope. Dumbledore sent someone via a time-turner (illegally and without Ministry Authorization), to make sure that Harry had a happier life. That particular someone had to be willing to give up everything and stay back in time with little Harry and raise them as their own. Charlie had just lost his wife and children, so he agreed.  
  
I hope that clears it up. . . .Sirius is in Azkaban. Charlie could hardly fix that any sooner without giving away that he had Harry Potter in his home and knew things that he really shouldn't. He's also protected Harry from becoming 'The Famous Harry Potter' in a way. He'll now go through Hogwarts like any other student would. (Hopefully that is).  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Two: New Lives  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Once in Brentwood, Charlie had already magically, and discretely, changed his Muggle ID once again to read the name, 'Daniel Arthur Watson', and magically produced birth certificate type things for Harry as 'Harry Charles Watson'. He'd decided that Harry would have a hard enough time adjusting once he found out his life had been lies. Charlie would likely be arrested, though perhaps not if he managed to fool the Ministry into believing that he'd honestly thought Harry to be his son, his Harry.  
  
Of course that would involve suddenly becoming the frantic parent wanting his son back, and wanting to know what happened to his darling baby boy. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. So he paid the driver, thanked him, and holding Harry close to him, he made his way out of the cab and into the closest real estate agency.  
  
He smiled at the woman in front of the store who greeted him with a cheery, "Hello! How can I help you?"  
  
Adjusting Harry slightly he said, "Uh, Hello. My name's Daniel Watson, and I'm new to the area. I was wondering if you had any small homes available around here?"  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Of course! I'm Emily Jenkins, my husband Andrew is handling customers that walk in today. If you'll just sit over there in those chairs he'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Daniel nodded and said, "Thanks."  
  
He sat down and adjusted the sleeping toddler once again, marveling at his younger brother's best friend's childish looking face. Then he reminded himself that this was normal for a soon to be two-years-old baby boy. A moment later Emily came back in the room and smiled at him before saying, "Is that your little boy? He's absolutely adorable."  
  
Daniel nodded, thought quickly, and smiled back before saying, "Yes, his name's Harry. Unfortunately my wife died in childbirth, so it's just been just us guys."  
  
Emily leaned over and cooed at the sleeping toddler before saying, "Well he's just precious. He must look more like his mother though, aside from the hair of course."  
  
Daniel laughed and nodded before saying, "Yes, so far he takes on my wife's features. Though he has my eyes. Of course he has my personality as well."  
  
Emily smiled and then sat back down behind the desk, saying kindly, "Well you just let me know if you or Harry need anything. It can't be easy on either of you without your wife."  
  
Daniel nodded and said, "Of course, thank you Emily."  
  
A moment later a man came out and smiled at Daniel before saying, "Hello! You must be Daniel Watson? I'm Andrew Jenkins. If you'd just step into my office a moment, we'll see what we can do for you."  
  
Daniel nodded and smiled before following Andrew into his office. Andrew closed the door behind them and moved behind his desk, sitting down and motioning for Daniel to as well. Daniel sat down in the offered chair and once again adjusted Harry slightly, placing the diaper bag down next to the chair. Andrew smiled and asked, "So what are you looking for in a home?"  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "Well I was thinking at least two bedrooms, preferably three bedrooms. A garden of some sort, preferably fenced in so I can get my son here, Harry, a dog when he gets a bit older. And something that's available immediately. I can pay in cash right now."  
  
Andrew nodded and said, "Of course. I have something that might fit that description here. Let me just give you a brochure for it, and then if you like we can take a drive by it."  
  
Andrew pulled out a brochure for a small two-story home made of brick, which had a nicely sized fenced in yard just big enough for a dog and a play set of some sort for Harry. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, while it had a nicely sized kitchen, living room, formal dining room, study, and another bathroom on the first floor.  
  
The price was perfect, allowing for Daniel to pay in cash for the house and still have enough to live extremely comfortably for a few years without working. Though he knew that he would work part time as long as he thought he could, hopefully until Harry started kindergarten. Nodding and smiling Daniel said, "It's perfect from what I can tell. Mind if we go look before I pay for it?"  
  
Andrew nodded and said, "I'll have Emily take you and your son over to look at the house."  
  
Daniel agreed, and twenty minutes later he and Emily were standing outside the house he was about to purchase. Harry was giggling and attempting to pull up the grass from the lawn and throw it up in the air, completely ignoring the adults. Daniel smiled and said, "I'll take it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Time Goes By

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it.  
  
I hadn't planned on writing this chapter until I read the reviews. Hope it's what you wanted!  
  
However, it is just various scenes flashing by during Harry's life, nothing too big, however it will be better. I've considered writing flashbacks to when Harry committed suicide and to when Charlie's wife and daughters were murdered before he used the time-turner, and it's possible, but not definite. We'll see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Three: Time Goes By  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas, 1982 (A/N: Same year Daniel took Harry from the Dursleys)  
  
Daniel smiled as Harry walked shakily across the floor towards their small Christmas tree. It had been a difficult adjustment for both of them, adjusting to the rolls of Father and Son. It had only taken two months to get Harry to call him 'Daddy', which he hated to do to Harry, as his father should always be referred to as James Potter, but it was necessary. Until he had been successful however, he and Harry hadn't really left the house much.  
  
It was just the two of them for Christmas, though the neighbors had invited them over for dinner the day after Christmas. Daniel had gone to town on Christmas presents for Harry, remembering that had Harry still been with the Dursleys, his first gift for any reason would be from Hagrid, in the form of an owl. He was distracted from his thoughts by a happy squeal from Harry.  
  
Turning slightly, he chuckled as he saw Harry levitating a crystal snowball that filled with 'snow' when it was shaken. Harry looked up at Daniel, with a confused expression on his face. Daniel grinned and asked, "Are you having fun using your magic Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned back and nodded before saying, "Yep!"  
  
Daniel smiled and then asked, "How about turning it a different color?"  
  
Harry looked confused, but squealed with delight as Daniel took out his wand and charmed it a different color, Christmas red and green of course. Daniel smiled and watched Harry giggle and laugh at the signs of magic, and the attention he was getting. Daniel of course, took endless amounts of pictures, wanting Harry to have albums upon albums to remember his childhood from.  
  
Smiling, he turned towards the presents and grabbed one he'd labeled 'To Harry, From Daddy'. Harry watched, his interest peeked in what 'Daddy' was up to. Daniel grinned and handed it to Harry saying, "Here's a present for you to open up now. Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
Harry squealed delightedly, an excited blush across his cheeks as he ripped open the present managing a "Happy Chismas Daddy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
September. . . .  
  
Daniel and Harry walked into 'St. Joseph's Pre-school and Day-care center' holding hands, while Daniel shifted his briefcase uneasily in his hands as Harry played with the strap on his back-pack. Daniel had decided that it was high time he got a job and Harry started interacting with children his age. Sure, the neighbor girl Julie (who was a year older than Harry) was great, but Harry needed to make friends.  
  
Harry looked up at Daniel and whispered, "I no wanna go Daddy."  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "Come on Harry, you'll have fun, make friends. It'll be good for both of us, trust me. Alright?"  
  
Harry bit his lip, trying very hard not to cry, but he didn't want Daniel to leave. They walked into the classroom, and Daniel smiled at the children rushing about the room with toys. Harry looked up at Daniel and then looked at all the kids in the room and snuffled slightly. Daniel smiled at Harry, ruffling his hair and then walking over to the teacher, Harry following him very closely.  
  
The teacher was a woman in her early twenties, who was smiling and looked as though someone had fixed her with a permanent cheerful charm. Smiling, Daniel said calmly, "Hello, I'm Daniel Watson, and this is my son Harry."  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Watson. I'm Laura Black, pleased to meet you."  
  
Daniel was about to question her last name when Laura kneeled down to be eye-level with Harry and then said, "Hello there Harry. I'm Laura Black, and the kids around here call me Laura, so feel free to. You want to come play and have fun with us today?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked ready to cry when Daniel reached down and pulled Harry into a warm hug before saying, "I'll be back for you. I promise you, alright Harry?"  
  
Harry was still biting his lip, but nodded in agreement and took Laura's hand as she lead Harry off to play with the other boys and girls in the classroom. Daniel smiled and watched as Harry slowly became more interested in the other children and the teacher. With a grin on his face, he left before Harry could notice he was leaving, thrilled that Harry would adjust normally now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following May. . . .  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Harry that's not funny! You're going over to Justin's house to play and spend the night with him and that's final! Daddy has a date tonight!"  
  
"I NO GO!"  
  
Daniel sighed in frustration, Harry was being exceptionally difficult. He had met a wonderful woman six months prior, Melanie Branstone, whom he was planning on proposing to tonight. She was, indecently, a witch that had been in Slytherin. While Daniel had come to love Harry as his own, he wasn't about to stop having a love life because his soon to be four year old had ego issues.  
  
Harry was scowling, he didn't want to be left alone and he was making it dead obvious to the world. Daniel grinned suddenly and asked, "Harry? How would you like to have a really, really big birthday party this year? With all your friends from the preschool?"  
  
Harry's face suddenly brightened, a birthday party? That would be like the one Tommy Moon had! Where Harry got all kinds of gifts and they ate cake and played games! Harry suddenly grinned and nearly shrieked in happiness before saying, "Please Daddy?"  
  
Daniel smirked and said, "Only if you agree to go to Justin's house tonight. Bonnie and Floyd agreed that you and Justin could spend the night at their house so that Daddy can go out with Melanie tonight."  
  
Harry frowned and then pouted but nodded his agreement, he rather liked that Melanie. Daniel nearly let out a whoop of joy; Harry was not an easy person to convince to do something he didn't want to do. And of course, Harry knew every trick in the book and reminded Daniel eerily of Slytherins with his ability to get whatever he wanted.  
  
So Daniel and Harry got ready for their 'dates' for that night, Daniel in his best suit, Harry in his favorite pajamas, and headed towards Justin's house to drop Harry off. Hopefully, Melanie would accept the proposal and Harry would soon have a mother figure in his life aside from the father figure he now had in Daniel. Harry however, was trying to decide if he wanted Dragons or Clowns at his birthday party, not realizing he couldn't have the Dragons in front of the Muggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 31st that same year. . . .  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as the now four-year-old Harry sat in front of an enormous cake that had four candles on it for his birthday party. There were twelve children from the preschool class Harry was in, and their parents as well. Melanie was standing next to Daniel, engagement ring proudly being shown off. And next to Harry was a pile of presents he could barely see over, not that he minded.  
  
Harry quickly blew out the candles, leading to more cheering as Melanie and one of the other children's mothers helped cut and serve the cake to the bouncing overly energetic children. Harry giggled and laughed and shouted right along with the other children, bringing a smile to Daniel's face.  
  
After the party was over, Daniel, Melanie and Harry sat down together to watch cartoons on the telly. Daniel smiled at Harry, who was sitting in- between him and Melanie, and asked, "So did you have fun today Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and grinned before saying, "Yep!"  
  
Melanie smiled and said, "Good, because when your Daddy and I get married there's going to be an even bigger party. But the presents will be for us, instead of you. Think that will be alright Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and then asked, "Awe you gonna be my Mummy?"  
  
Daniel and Melanie exchanged a look over Harry's head and then Melanie asked, "Do you want me to be?"  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly and then nodded, making Daniel and Melanie chuckle slightly. Daniel couldn't have been more happy, Harry and Melanie got along splendidly. He'd been worried at first, but he'd explained the situation to Melanie, who had readily agreed that the Dursley Family would never lay a finger on a single hair on Harry's body if she had anything to say about it.  
  
The small newly formed family sat watching the television for the rest of the evening, having sandwiches that Melanie made and chocolate shakes that Daniel made. Harry basked in the attention from both adults, eventually falling asleep between them. Both tucked him into his own bed that night, putting his presents away in his room for him. They smiled at one another as they left the room, both prepared to do anything to save the little boy sleeping in that room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nearly One Year Later. . . .  
  
"Do you, Daniel Arthur Watson, take Melanie Athena Branstone to be your lawfully wedded wife, till Death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Melanie Athena Branstone, take Daniel Arthur Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband, till Death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then with the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Daniel grinned at Melanie and lifted her veil. The ceremony was small, but elegant with only Melanie's family, and their close friends present. They sealed their marriage with a kiss, and their guests clapped for them, ecstatic for the young couple. Harry on the other hand, was dead asleep with his head resting on his new Grandfather's shoulder, his small tux wrinkling and tie loosened so he didn't choke, softly snoring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three Weeks Later. . . .  
  
"Harry! Time to go!"  
  
"Coming Daddy!"  
  
Daniel and Melanie shared an amused glance as little feet ran down the stairs, so fast that they might have sworn Harry was actually flying down them instead of running down them. Melanie smiled at Harry and asked, "Well Harry? What do you think of the new house?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I want the room with the funny closet!"  
  
Daniel asked, "Funny closet Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Yup! It's my height! So I can reach it!"  
  
Melanie frowned and then exclaimed, "Oh! I know which room he means, and you can have that room Harry if you like. Danny it's the one just across from ours, remember? It's got two sets of clothing rods across it. Muggles are so funny about things like that aren't they? Honestly, why would the child need to reach the clothing, shouldn't the Mother or Father be taking care of that when they're too young to reach?"  
  
After Daniel and Melanie had married, they'd decided to move to Cambridge, where Melanie ran her own Coffee and Tea Store. Daniel helped her run it, and made investments for them in the Stock Market, which helped to increase their wealth significantly.  
  
Daniel smiled, she was already wonderful with Harry, and he couldn't wait to see how she was with their own children. She spent half her life cuddling and coddling Harry, and the other half split between working at the cafes, and taking care of the house. Harry simply grinned and asked, "Mummy? Can I go play with Tommy Moon later?"  
  
Melanie nodded and rolled her eyes before saying, "Sure munchkin, I'll drive you over there later alright? Right now you and Daddy and I need to go back to my apartment and get the rest of my things so we can finish moving into the house. You and Daddy already have all of your things here, so it won't be too long, okay sweetheart?"  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice that at the age of five, he should really be protesting with the 'names' his Mummy was bestowing upon him, which Danny blamed on the near three months he spent with the Dursleys. So of course, Harry merely beamed and ran ahead back out to their newly purchased Passat, ready to go and waiting for them.  
  
Melanie and Daniel just shook their heads and smiled, Harry was unnaturally full of life, and it effected both of them as much as it did them. So they went out after Harry to the car, ready to make one last trip to Melanie's apartment before they started their new life as a family, just the three of them - for now that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That September (1985). . . .  
  
Melanie smiled at Harry as they walked from the car to the large brick school building together. Both Melanie and Daniel were insistent that Harry complete Muggle Schooling while he went through Magical training, mostly so that he would be able to disappear into either world if he wanted or needed to. Melanie, in Daniel's opinion at least, was training him to be the perfect little Slytherin - always prepared for the worst, and ready to do whatever it took to get the best.  
  
Harry had a sack on his back, holding his school supplies and the lunch Melanie had made, charmed to stay perfectly warm just for him. Melanie told Danny that morning at breakfast that she didn't really care what the Muggles thought of it, her darling boy was getting a warm lunch. Harry had merely smirked and nodded along with his Mummy, knowing that Daddy would cave against both of them.  
  
When they reached the room, Melanie knelt next to him and whispered, "Now, you remember to make sure that you don't draw attention to yourself too much. No futzing around with your magic, got it buddy?"  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and then Melanie said, "Be good, have fun, listen to your teacher, and stand up for yourself, alright? Now I don't mean start fights young man, what I mean is you don't take crap from anyone, you stand firm in what you think is right, and what the rules say, and if you need me you go to the school nurse and tell her you have a tummy ache, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and grinned before Melanie pulled him into a warm hug, which Harry returned before he pulled away and said, "Bye Mummy!"  
  
Melanie smiled and replied with a kiss on the forehead and saying, "Bye baby, I'll be here later to pick you up."  
  
Harry was already off running into the classroom, grinning from ear to ear when he saw his friend Baker Madison sitting down across the room. The two boys started talking excitedly, and Melanie watched with an amused smile. She hadn't just fallen in love with Danny when she met Daniel and Harry nearly two years ago, that little boy was the most important person in her world, not that Danny wasn't, but Harry in his own special way, and she'd do anything to make sure he was happy.  
  
She'd even go to Azkaban willingly for helping to kidnap him from the Dursleys. She'd been astonished and utterly disgusted with the stories that Daniel had told her about the way Harry would have lived, and she was NOT about to let that happen to their baby boy. Sure, he might have been born to Lily and James Potter, but she knew that Lily wouldn't have minded someone who loved and cared for Harry stepping up to the plate when she'd gone. She had a feeling that the Potters were somewhere trying to figure out how to come back to life, for the sole purpose of killing the Dursleys for the way they'd treated Harry.  
  
Merlin knows she'd love to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Day Morning, the following year (1986). . . .  
  
Harry sat up in his bed and looked around excitedly, it was Christmas! Giggling he jumped out of bed and ran across the room, opened the door and ran across the hall. Quietly, he opened the door to his parents' room; tip toed across the room, jumped into the bed on top of his Mummy and Daddy and yelled, "WAKE UP MUMMY! WAKE UP DADDY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Melanie groaned and buried her head into Daniel's chest, who frowned slightly at the overly zealous six year old before saying, "Harry, we love you, it's five am. Go back to bed."  
  
Harry shook his head, still grinning, and said, "No way! It's present time!"  
  
Melanie whined, "Oi! Mummy's tired!"  
  
Harry gave them the saddest puppy eyes and sniffled slightly before whimpering, "Sorry."  
  
Both caved, and in three minutes were following the bouncing six-year-old boy down the stairs, holding onto one another and the stairs for support moving about the house. Harry squealed with delight when he saw all the presents and ran at them full-force only to stop when he heard a slight whine from one of the baskets that had a cover on it.  
  
Melanie and Daniel smiled at one another, knowing exactly what Harry was about to find. Harry cocked his head slightly at the package, trying to figure out what it was when something inside it literally howled. Harry's eyes lit up brightly and he opened up the top of the basket only to squeal with delight as he pulled the eight-week-old Chocolate Lab puppy out of the basket.  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "Harry, you'll have to name him. The puppy is your responsibility though, so you have to take care of him."  
  
Harry nodded and petted the puppy, holding him close before smiling and announcing, "Padfoot!"  
  
Daniel and Melanie blinked at the odd name and Harry explained, "That's your name puppy. Do you like it Mummy and Daddy?"  
  
They both nodded, and smiled at Harry, who smiled back and immediately took Padfoot out into the back yard to play. He barely paused to grab his scarf; jacket, hat and mittens as he rushed out the door, explaining to Padfoot the entire time how wonderful their back yard was. Melanie and Daniel could only smile, it was a rather ironic name for Harry Potter to name his first dog, and a story they would enjoy someday sharing with Harry's Godfather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Years later, the week after Christmas (1988). . . .  
  
Harry was swinging his legs, bored out of his mind, in the chair next to his Uncle Stanley and Aunt Vivian. He didn't like his Mum's brother much, but Aunt Vivian was alright. They were fussing over their children, Jason (2), Charlotte (1) and Andrew (2 mo.), while he and their eldest daughter Eleanor (4), sat to the side, bored out of their minds. Though Eleanor was slowly falling asleep.  
  
His Mum's sister, Anna, was sitting across from them in the Hospital Waiting room, with her husband Simon Reid, and their children. Vanessa was Harry's favorite, but that was likely because she was five, and liked to play with her cousin Harry. Aimee was too young at one, and David was only three weeks old.  
  
His 'Grandparents', Stewart and Melissa Branstone, were sitting next to them, waiting patiently for news. They all looked up when the door opened and Daniel appeared in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear and holding a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. Daniel walked over to the waiting family and announced, "As you can see, it's a girl, and we named her Lana Virginia Watson."  
  
Everyone stated their congratulations at once, and Daniel smiled and accepted them, moving Lana so that everyone could catch a glimpse of her red hair and deep brown eyes, luckily for Daniel's cover, Melanie had red hair, so no one noticed the distinct Weasley flair to the color of Lana's hair.  
  
Harry sulked slightly, he wanted a sibling, yes, but he didn't want to very well be ignored! Daniel, noticing Harry sulking, smiled as he turned to go back to Melanie and said, "Harry? Come with me, your Mum wants to see you."  
  
Harry smiled and jumped up, following his Dad down the hall to his Mum's room. The two made their way into the room to find Melanie smiling, sitting up and waiting for them. Harry rushed over and jumped on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her neck in a warm hug. Melanie smiled and held him close before asking, "So? What do you think of your little sister sweetums? Do you like her?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, relishing in the attention his Mum was giving him. Daniel sat down next to them after putting a sleeping Lana in her crib, and pulled them both into his arms. Their family was starting to grow, and Daniel was looking forward to having another child as soon as possible. Harry, on the other hand, was pouting and milking the situation for all it was worth, determined not to like his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost Two years later. . . .  
  
Ten-year-old Harry and a one, almost two year old Lana were sitting at the dinner table when Daniel sat down their meals. Melanie was upstairs in her and Daniel's room with the newest edition to their family, Alexander George Watson, who was only a few months old, and a very happy baby.  
  
Daniel smiled as Harry almost immediately started to eat, and he helped Lana to cut up her food. He started conversation by asking, "Harry? How was school?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Good Dad. Mr. Murdock wasn't there today, we had a substitute, he was kind of funny looking though. I think he might have been a Wizard, but it doesn't make sense, why would one hide in the Muggle World when there's a Wizarding World full of teaching positions?"  
  
Daniel frowned and said, "Well that depends on the situation Harry. What was your substitute's name?"  
  
Harry replied simply, "Mr. Lupin, he was really nice though."  
  
Daniel looked sharply at Harry and asked, "Lupin? As in brown hair, amber eyes, really nice guy but vaguely shabby looking clothes?"  
  
Harry nodded, not understanding the connection, and Daniel said, "Harry, did he look at you strangely? Pay any extra attention to you?"  
  
Harry shook his head but then said, "Well, he did look at me funny when I accidentally levitated and summoned my pencil. But I think that's because I did magic, and I shouldn't have in front of all those Muggles."  
  
Daniel frowned and then said, "Alright, just be more careful Harry, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and went back to his meal. Lana was giggling to herself and eating her dinner. Melanie came down shortly after that and placed a now sleeping Alexander in Daniel's arms so she could eat. They'd all agreed that their family was complete with Alexander, and they were starting to plan for when Harry left for Hogwarts the following year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Harry

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it.  
  
~^-^~ = Parseltongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Year Later. . .  
  
Daniel, Melanie, Harry, Lana and Alexander lead happy lives, peaceful lives. Daniel was now thirty-five, and Melanie was twenty-eight. Daniel's hair was still black, and his eyes still light-green. Melanie was a petite woman, with fire-like red hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. They had been married six years, Lana was now two (turning three in a month), and Alexander, had just turned one. Harry, at the age of ten, soon to be eleven in just two days, was finally thrilled about being the 'big-brother'.  
  
All he knew about his Mum was that she had been a Witch, but died shortly after Harry's birth. Daniel had told Harry he was a Wizard, and would likely have to attend a school where he could learn Magic, like his Mum had. All in all, Harry was a happy, well-rounded child.  
  
Harry played football (or Soccer) with his friends at school, was tan, had sparkling green eyes, wild black hair, and a smile that could make even the moodiest of men smile back. He had an outgoing attitude, and a love for life that Daniel and Melanie had never seen before.  
  
Lana looked almost exactly like Melanie, but had light brown eyes. Had Daniel been in his original form, they would have been his eyes. Instead he and Melanie proclaimed them to be Melanie's Father's eyes, as his were the same brown. Alexander however, came out once again with red hair, but crystal blue eyes and a frame that matched Daniel's. All in all, their family looked as if it was an actual blood related family, including Harry.  
  
On July Twenty-ninth at the breakfast table in the Breakfast Room, Daniel, Melanie, Harry, Lana and Alexander were all trying to eat quickly so they could get to the zoo relatively soon. Harry had just finished and asked, "Dad? When are we going?"  
  
Daniel smiled down at Harry, whom he'd come to love as his own over the years, and said, "Just as soon as we're all ready. Why don't you go take Padfoot out back and play with him until your Mum and I are ready to go? Perhaps you could entertain your sister as well while you're waiting?"  
  
Lana grinned and said, "Hawwie takes Lana and Pad out to play?"  
  
Harry pouted slightly and said, "Can't she just stay inside Dad?"  
  
Melanie cut in quickly and said, "No, neither of you can. You're both done, now go on outside with Padfoot and behave out there. We'll be ready to go soon."  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly but accepted his fate with a small sigh and took his sister's hand, leading Lana outside and calling over his shoulder, "PADFOOT! Come on boy! We're going outside!"  
  
Padfoot of course, came pounding down the stairs as fast as he could when he heard Harry call for him, and nearly ran into Harry and Lana as they walked outside into the back yard. Melanie and Daniel laughed slightly and watched their children rush off to play on their swing set, while Padfoot ignored the children and laid out in the sun to warm up a bit from the air- conditioning.  
  
Once they were outside Melanie sighed and said, "Daniel, love, you have to talk to him soon. If Hogwarts hasn't figured it out that our Harry is Harry Potter, than Harry will himself with time. He'll likely thank you for taking him away from the Dursley's. They're awful people from the sound of things, perhaps you could simply show him some of your memories? Show him what you were trying to prevent?"  
  
Daniel nodded, he'd explained the situation to Melanie during their two years of dating before they married and he'd discovered that she was a Witch herself, and had attended Hogwarts as a member of Slytherin, when Lily and James Potter had. Melanie admitted that she'd had a crush on James during their school years, and his friend Sirius Black. Regardless of the house differences, she'd been a light Wizard, and hadn't wanted to see their demise.  
  
When Daniel told her the truth about that, she mentioned that Harry should perhaps figure out a way to prove Sirius's innocence, so that if Harry was discovered as being Harry Potter, he could at least have Sirius Black to go to. Melanie however was adamant that she would NOT let Harry return to the Dursleys and would sooner go to Azkaban herself before letting him go back there.  
  
After a moment, Daniel got up to finish getting Alexander ready, while Melanie took out her wand and sent all the dishes into the kitchen to be washed and put away on their own. Their children had seen Melanie use her wand to do things like that, but beyond that they never saw her use it. Then Melanie called out the door, "Harry! Lana! Let's go! Padfoot! Time to come in boy!"  
  
Lana ran for the house, squealing with delight, while Padfoot and Harry trailed behind her, playfully 'trying to but not catching' her. Harry and Lana's cheeks were slightly flushed, and their eyes were excited and twinkling with barely concealed delight. Melanie smiled and said, "Alright, grab your jackets just in case the weather changes, and get out into the Volvo. Dad's getting Alexander ready and then we'll get going."  
  
Neither heard half of what she'd said as they were already racing for their coats in the front hall and then racing to get to the car, where Harry sat in the middle of his brother and sister, just in case Alexander or Lana needed something. Melanie just smiled, grabbed her own coat, the diaper bag stuffed full of supplies for the day and her purse before following them and sitting down herself.  
  
Daniel came out a moment later, Alexander bundled up in his coat, Daniel's newest leather coat on, and car keys in his hand. After putting Alexander in his car seat, Daniel got in himself and they were off, driving to the zoo for the day. Whenever they visited, Daniel never allowed them to go into the reptile areas, not wanting to risk Harry discovering his Parselmouth talent too early in his life.  
  
Once that letter came though, they were going to have a very, very long talk about whom Harry really was, and why he couldn't tell anyone. Melanie had placed several charms on the boy to hide his actual identity, keeping his real name completely secret, and changes in his appearance so that he wouldn't stay a clone of James Potter with Lily's eyes. Subtle differences were apparent, like the slightly broader shoulders, fuller lips, slightly larger than his normal sized ears, and the slightly wider cheekbones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon they were in the zoo, and had been rather enjoying their day. Daniel had taken all three of the children on an elephant ride, and shortly after that into an area that allowed the smaller children to hold piglets and other such small animals. Lana loved the piglets, while Harry seemed drawn to the baby panther that they had been allowed to pet.  
  
After lunch came the part Daniel and Melanie hadn't wanted to hear at all. Harry literally begged them to go into the Snake pits, wanting to see all the big snakes. They reluctantly agreed to it, and once inside found that Lana and Alexander shared the same passion their big brother did for the snakes. Then suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly towards one of the Python cages.  
  
Melanie and Daniel, already having known what was going on, completely ignored his reaction and continued to act out their "ignorance" by showing Lana and Alexander various snakes around the room. Harry hissed back at the snake in a whispered voice, ~^-^~You talk?~^-^~  
  
The snake raised it's head and replied, ~^-^~Of course I do young Speaker. Though it isn't often I find a Wizard who can speak my language. Be careful to whom you show this talent, Speaker~^-^~  
  
Harry blinked and asked, ~^-^~What do you mean by that?~^-^~  
  
The snake seemed to sigh before it answered, ~^-^~Being able to speak to snakes is considered to be a Dark Magic, young one~^-^~  
  
Harry looked around before asking, ~^-^~Why though?~^-^~  
  
The snake replied immediately, ~^-^~Because Voldemort, or You-Know-Who as those afraid of him call him, was one. Voldemort was a Dark Wizard, as has been every known Parselmouth, or Speaker, has ever been known to be. When you go to school for training in Magic, it would be wise to prove them wrong about all Speakers being of Dark in nature~^-^~  
  
Harry nodded and then said, ~^-^~I must find my family before they notice I'm gone. How is it that one becomes a Parselmouth or Speaker as you've called it?~^-^~  
  
The snake seemed to smile at that before saying, ~^-^~Mostly it is genetic, young one. However I sense in your case it was merely an accident. You positively reek of potential Mage or even Sage powers. Research it when you get your letter to the Magical School you've been enlisted in young one, and don't forget to find yourself a nice snake familiar to talk with~^-^~  
  
Harry smiled and said, ~^-^~I will. Thank you, and goodbye~^-^~  
  
The snake replied simply, ~^-^~Goodbye young one~^-^~  
  
Harry had almost raced after his parents, sister and brother. Hoping that none of them had noticed when he'd disappeared. When he found them, he noticed they hadn't for once, and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Normally they always seemed to notice when he disappeared or wandered off even slightly. After talking to the snake he was slightly relieved though, now he KNEW he was going to Hogwarts!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the morning of Harry's birthday, Harry woke up and rushed downstairs, excited both for the morning owl post, which should have his Hogwarts invitation in it, as well as his birthday presents! Daniel, Melanie, Lana and Alexander were already in the kitchen, the table covered in Harry's favorite breakfast, and a pile of presents on an extra chair next to Harry's own chair. His parents and sister looked up from their breakfast and said, "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
Harry grinned and managed to get out, "Thanks", as he rushed to his chair and started in on breakfast. Their family had a tradition regarding birthday's. They would eat breakfast first, usually the birthday person's favorite breakfast food, and then open presents up. Then they would spend the day doing something special as a family. This year, they would be going to Diagon Alley for the first time as a family, to get Harry's school supplies.  
  
Breakfast was finished quickly, and Harry immediately tore into his presents. His parents had gone out a little more than usual, as he'd be leaving for Hogwarts in a month, he could tell. His request for Muggle schoolbooks had been answered; he wanted to continue his Muggle education so that he could more easily blend in with both Muggles and Wizards.  
  
As a result, he had a full set of textbooks for what would have been his year in the sixth grade in Muggle schools. Along with that, a new trunk for him to use to go to Hogwarts with. It was a rather expensive looking trunk, that had his name carved into the side and the Hogwarts crest as the lock. It had been enchanted and had seven compartments, though only one keyhole. There were seven keys on a golden key-chain ring that would open each of the compartments.  
  
Harry was near ecstatic at that present, he could sneak a snake in with one of the compartments! He knew that he would be bringing an owl and possibly a feline familiar with him to Hogwarts, but the possibility of being able to practice more speaking with snakes would be wonderful!  
  
His other presents included several new outfits, a Trilogy Muggle book series that he'd been looking at from his sister called "Lord of the Rings", and a huge box of Muggle candy from his brother. He of course put the candy right into his trunk to take to Hogwarts, and thanked his family for their gifts.  
  
Melanie and Daniel smiled when a large barn owl flew through the window and landed in front of Harry. They'd been wondering if perhaps the charms on him interfered with the owls being able to find him, but luckily they didn't. Harry grinned and then took the note off the owl, ignoring Lana and Alexander's excited squeals at seeing the owl come in. Harry read the entire letter out-loud, including the address.  
  
"To Mr. Harry Watson, 238 Millington Road, Cambridge, Crambridgeshire. Dear Mr. Watson, We're pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearly two hours later that the family arrived at a London shopping area that happened to hold 'The Leaky Cauldron' in it so they could go to Diagon Alley. Daniel walked carrying Lana, while Melanie carried Alexander and Harry walked holding Daniel's hand. They were always quite firm that Harry had to hold one of their hands, as neither wanted to risk losing someone so vitally important to the Wizarding World.  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear at the mere mention of anything Magical, and his first step after Gringotts simply HAD to be to get a wand! Melanie walked through the Leaky Cauldron entrance first, and just as she and Daniel had expected, there were Aurors, Hit Wizards, and the Minister of Magic himself sitting inside the Leaky Cauldron watching and hoping for a glimpse of Harry Potter and whomever had been raising the boy to this point.  
  
Daniel, Lana and Harry followed her into the pub and upon glancing at it's occupants, Harry asked, "Dad? Mum? Why's it so full in here?"  
  
Melanie glanced at Daniel, who frowned and then answered, "Well, from the looks of things those are mostly Ministry Officials, Harry. My guess is they're all looking for Harry Potter, hoping that he comes in on his birthday to purchase things for school. Like we're doing."  
  
Harry nodded and didn't ask anymore questions as they made their way through the pub. Melanie quickly took out her wand, and opened up Diagon Alley. Harry and Lana gapped slightly at the road before them, before they were pulled towards Gringotts to get some Wizarding Money to buy Harry's school things, along with a few other items.  
  
After Daniel exchanged the money, he left Melanie, Harry, Lana and Alexander to go off and purchase Hedwig. He remembered that Hagrid had originally bought her for Harry, but wanted to ensure that Harry still received her as a gift, so that she would still be just as special to Harry. Melanie, Harry, Lana and Alexander quickly made their way to the bookstore, which Melanie had insisted on going to first so that Daniel would see Harry being fitted for his wand.  
  
Melanie went to get the usual first year text books, while Harry and Lana made their way through the books together to pick out a few that Harry wanted to get for extra reading. Melanie grabbed a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' for Harry in addition to the first year texts, before finding a few on Quidditch for Alexander. Harry on the other hand, was proving to maybe be slightly bookish.  
  
His first stop had been the Defense section, where he'd picked up three books on Hexes, Curses and various Dark Creatures. His second stop had been to the Potions section, where he'd picked up one on Healing Potions and another on rare potions. His third stop had been to the Charms section, picking up just a single extra book on joke-charms, with a follow up to the Transfiguration section.  
  
Where he found that his love for Transfiguration would become his newest fascination. Lana sighed in frustration as Harry picked up yet another Transfiguration book and added it to the pile. Harry had already picked up 'Transfigure your enemies', 'Transfiguration for Dummies', 'Buttons into Dragons', 'Rocks into Home Décor' and 'Pebbles to Apples'. Harry looked sharply at his younger sister and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Lana shook her head and then said, "Hawwie need no more books."  
  
Harry looked at the pile, looked at 'Simple Every Day Transfigurations', and sighed before saying, "Alright, this one and then a quick stop at the Ancient Texts section before we find Mum and go."  
  
Lana nodded before shifting the potions books she was holding and following Harry towards the Ancient Texts. Melanie saw them and turned to hunt for a children's book or two for Lana before they left, shaking her head slightly at the sheer number of books Harry was weighted down with. Harry went into the Ancient Texts portion, Lana waddling behind him, balancing the books in their arms carefully.  
  
Harry peered curiously at the texts, selecting one on Mages, Sages and other advanced Wizards and how to train them, before seeing a book with a title written in curious symbols that Harry could just make out that read, 'The Slytherin Heir'. Harry picked it up, wondering what it was, only to be looked at strangely by Lana. Lana asked, "Hawwie reads pictures?"  
  
Harry looked at Lana oddly before saying, "You can't read that Lana?"  
  
Lana shook her head and Harry immediately picked it up and then said, "Alright. Let's go find Mum then."  
  
Lana grinned and asked, "Then get Hawwie's wand?"  
  
Harry chuckled at his little sister before saying, "Yup. C'mon Lana."  
  
Melanie smiled at Harry and Lana as they came over carrying book upon book upon book. Alexander had fallen asleep on Melanie's shoulder and Melanie had a pile of books waiting for her to purchase them with Harry and Lana's finds, which were quickly added to both the pile and the total before the owner shrunk them all into a small bag for them. Harry saw the old man raise an eyebrow at the last book Harry had found, but the man didn't say anything as he finished the purchase with Melanie.  
  
Melanie chuckled as Lana and Harry took the two bags and went running down the street towards the wand shop, and followed holding Alexander close. They ran right into Daniel, who was carrying Hedwig, whom Melanie had heard about and fully agreed with Daniel that Harry was destined to be her owner. Harry peered up at the owl and his father curiously, and Daniel grinned at Harry.  
  
Harry finally asked, "What's that Dad?"  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "Her name is Hedwig, and she's your owl Harry."  
  
Harry frowned briefly and then asked, "Does this mean that I can't pick out my own familiar?"  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow and Hedwig hooted indignantly before Daniel asked, "Do you not want an owl?"  
  
Harry quickly said, "Well, yes. But I want a snake too."  
  
Melanie and Daniel exchanged a look and then Melanie quickly said, "Harry, don't ever say that again in the Wizarding World. We'll talk about that at home. She's a gorgeous owl Danny."  
  
Harry looked slightly shocked at the tone Melanie had used but agreed, Hedwig WAS a gorgeous snowy owl. Smiling Harry then said, "She's great Dad, thanks."  
  
Daniel smiled at his wife and Harry before saying, "Alright, let's go get Harry's wand then."  
  
Harry and Lana both dashed into the entrance of Ollivanders, closely followed by Melanie, Daniel and Alexander. Mr. Ollivander came out almost immediately and raised both eyebrows at Harry before saying, "Ah, hello there Harry. I've been expecting you my boy."  
  
Then he turned a curious gaze to Melanie and Daniel, where Daniel readily supplied a full out glare at the curious old man. Mr. Ollivander quickly changed the subject by saying, "Well, let's not waste time shall we? Your mother, Harry, had a wonderful wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, excellent wand for Charms. She was a truly wonderful woman. Your father's was better suited for Transfigurations. Now, which is your wand arm?"  
  
Harry blinked, having his mother talked about so casually wasn't something he was used to. Mentioning her was generally forbidden at home, as Harry supposed it upset his Dad. He managed out a "My right, sir."  
  
Then the measuring tape started on it's own, measuring every inch of Harry it seemed. Lana giggled, watching her brother get measured by the tape. Ollivander brought a pile of wands forward and then started to shove them in Harry's hand and telling him to give it a wave. Roughly an hour and a half later, Ollivander finally suggested, "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Let's try it out."  
  
Harry sighed, but took the wand and waved it a bit, only to see red, gold, silver and green sparks shoot off from the end of the wand causing Lana to burst into a fit of giggles while Alexander squealed slightly with delight. Daniel and Melanie clapped for Harry, delighted to finally be done. Ollivander however, frowned and muttered, "Curious. How very. . . . very, curious indeed."  
  
Daniel immediately sobered, realizing just WHY the match was so curious and then said, "Melanie, take the children to the robe shop. Make sure to get silver clasps, along with a few extra daily robes and a robe or two for Lana and Alexander just in case. Alright? Harry, leave the wand, I'll bring it. Here, you take Hedwig and get a move on."  
  
Melanie took one look between the wand and Daniel before saying, "Alright, let's go, Lana stay close to Mummy and Harry alright?"  
  
Lana nodded as Melanie grabbed the bags and Harry took Hedwig before they left the store, Melanie juggling Alexander and the book bags in hand. Daniel waited until they were gone before turning and saying, "Mr. Ollivander. I'm not sure you recognize me."  
  
Mr. Ollivander's eyebrow rose and then he said calmly, "Mr. Charlie Weasley I presume? You forget, my dear boy, I remember every wand I've ever sold. Including the brother wand of young Mr. Potter's wand, which I sold to He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. May I inquire as to why you have Mr. Potter?"  
  
Daniel sighed and then said, "I'm on a mission from the Order, Albus's personal orders. I took a time-turner back to the year Harry was placed at the Dursley residence to take him from them and give him a happy childhood. They had him in a cupboard Mr. Ollivander, a cupboard. I will be explaining to Albus himself shortly after his sorting. My wife knows who he is, and we have a lot of things to prevent, please, give us a chance to stop them before you tell the Aurors."  
  
Mr. Ollivander chuckled and then said, "My dear boy, I won't tell them a thing. What are you trying to prevent Charlie? Or, excuse me, Mr. Daniel Watson?"  
  
Daniel chuckled a bit himself and then said, "Oh, just You-Know-Who's second rise, getting an innocent man out of Azkaban, stopping the Chamber of Secrets from being opened, and several dozen murders."  
  
Mr. Ollivander blinked and then said, "Well. Do let me know how it goes. I'll write Albus though, he should know that Harry Potter bought that wand."  
  
Daniel nodded and then said, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Goodbye then."  
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded and Daniel left, making his way quickly to the robe shop, where Melanie was wrestling with Lana and Alexander, trying to get them to behave for the seamstress. Daniel walked over to help her, both completely ignoring Harry and the little blond haired boy's first meeting. Harry had grown rather impatient while the seamstress was fixing things with his siblings.  
  
The boy next to him chuckled slightly and then asked, "Is that your family?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Well, sort of. She's my Step-Mum, and that's my Dad. That's my sister Lana and my brother Alexander though. I'm Harry Watson, what's your name?"  
  
The boy smirked and extended a hand before saying, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy that is. My parents are getting my books and potions supplies. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"  
  
Harry smiled after shaking the hand and then answered, "Of course! I'm hoping I get into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. From what little I've read about them they sound wonderful."  
  
Draco's nose wrinkled and then he said, "Read about them? I'd much rather be in Slytherin. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement before saying, "Dad doesn't like to talk about Hogwarts, makes him think of my Mother, but Mum went there too, she was in Slytherin I think."  
  
Draco smiled at that before asking, "You're Wizard born then?"  
  
Harry nodded, grinning and then said, "Yes, but Muggle raised. I know all about Wizarding things though."  
  
Draco nodded to show he understood and then asked, "Play Quidditch?"  
  
Harry's grin simply grew at that and he said, "I wish! My Dad won't let me have a broom, says the Muggles would see it. We live in a Muggle Neighborhood you see."  
  
Draco's nose wrinkled again and he asked, "Isn't that a bit silly? We have our own Manor, it has a Quidditch Field on it you know. Do you know which position you play?"  
  
Harry frowned briefly and then said, "I suppose a Seeker. That's what my Dad was, but maybe a Chaser or a Beater. I can't see myself as a Keeper. Can you? Just sitting there for half the game if it's played right."  
  
Draco chuckled slightly and then said, "No I suppose not. My Father wants me to play Seeker, like he did. I'm far superior at playing Chaser though. Did you see all those Aurors and Hit-Wizards in the Leaky Cauldron? They're all looking for Harry Potter you know. My Father says they're complete idiots for losing the brat all those years ago."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement before saying, "Yes there were several of them."  
  
They were about to continue when the seamstress handed Harry his robes and then said, "I'm all done with you dearie. Your parents over there are just about done as well."  
  
Harry smiled and thanked her before saying goodbye to Draco, and then following Daniel, Melanie, Lana and Alexander out of the store shortly after Daniel paid for the robes. The Watson family finished their shopping quickly, and then made their way home for the night. Harry was bursting with energy, ready to dive into his new books, and his birthday presents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after Lana and Alexander had gone to bed for the night, Daniel and Melanie sat down with Harry to have a serious discussion with him. Daniel sighed and then started with, "Harry, before we start Melanie and I both want you to know that we love you very much and that we always will, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, slightly confused. Melanie smiled at him tightly before adding on, "First thing's first. You obviously know that you're a Parselmouth now?"  
  
Harry nodded again, confused as to how she knew that when he thought they hadn't been looking. Melanie then said, "Be very, very careful whom learns of your ability. Your children will likely be born with it as well, train them to never use their ability in public. Only those completely loyal to you can be trusted with this knowledge Harry, loyal to the point of being willing to die for you. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and then asked, "Why though?"  
  
Daniel explained, "Do you remember the stories we've told you about Voldemort?"  
  
Allowing time for Harry to nod, Daniel went on saying, "Voldemort is a Parselmouth. Every other Parselmouth that has been known to exist has either been born and raised Dark, or turned Dark. Now Harry, Melanie and I are not saying that you're going to turn Dark, we're simply saying don't become known for your ability. Alright?"  
  
Harry gulped, no wonder they didn't want him to have a snake. He'd thought the snake at the zoo was exaggerating. Shaking himself from his thoughts slightly, Harry then asked, "So I guess I can't have a snake then?"  
  
Melanie and Daniel laughed out loud at that before Daniel said, "You may have one, yes. However Harry, it must stay out of sight at all times. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and then asked, "But then, how do I get one?"  
  
Melanie smiled and said, "I'll take you to a pet store tomorrow, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded in acceptance and then Daniel said, "Harry, we also have a few confessions to make to you. Well, more like I do. Do you remember me telling you about the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Harry nodded, of course he did. His Dad said that both he and his Mother had been in it, fighting against Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was the Head of the Order the last time it'd been organized, it had been founded by Merlin himself to fight Dark Wizards, and of course they used all sorts of odd ways to achieve their means. Daniel then said the words that would forever change little Harry Charles Watson's life.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and then said, "I'm currently an active member of the Order Harry."  
  
Harry's eyebrows burrowed slightly, that couldn't be right! Voldemort was gone! They were working now to make sure he didn't come back, yes of course they were, but not actively! Then Daniel continued, "Raising you as my son is my current task Harry."  
  
Harry blinked and then stuttered out, "W-wh-what?"  
  
Daniel sighed, and Melanie took one of his hands in hers as he continued, "You're not Harry Charles Watson. You are Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, godson to Sirius Black, defeater of Voldemort, currently lost to the entire Wizarding World including Dumbledore himself."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief and then asked, "How?"  
  
Daniel smiled weakly and then said in a tired voice, "The life you would have lived with your relatives lead to you committing suicide. Shortly after your death Dumbledore sent me back in time to give you a happy childhood in hopes that we could prevent your death, correct his mistake of leaving you with the Dursley family, and prevent Voldemort's return."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and listened trying to understand and then asked, "Why don't I have the scar?"  
  
Daniel smiled sadly and said, "I had it fixed a few times, the first magically growing skin over it when you were one years old, the second through Muggle cosmetic surgery. I don't know if it will grow again or not, but I hope that it does not so that you can live a normal, happy life."  
  
Harry frowned and then asked, "How did I die? What was so bad about my life?"  
  
Daniel dropped his head in his hands to hide the tears that were falling, and Melanie answered that question. She talked barely above a whisper when she said, "The Harry Potter of Danny's life committed suicide. He'd grown up scared and alone, locked inside a cupboard because his Aunt and Uncle feared his very existence. His cousin bullied him, and made it so he had no friends growing up. He'd been raised believing that his parents died in a car crash, not allowed to ask questions, occasionally starved and beaten for days on end, and then they tried to stop him from receiving his Hogwarts letter."  
  
She took a deep breath, trying not to look into Harry's wide eyes and then continued, "Despite all that he was a wonderful boy, a very brave Gryffindor who was almost sorted into Slytherin. He faced and delayed Voldemort in his first and second years, learned more of his parents and their friends in his third year, and in his fourth year Voldemort returned after killing another boy in front of him. Harry's relatives somehow found out, and Harry started his road to depression through their harsh words and treatment. The summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts, two hours before his godfather arrived to pick him up to move into his house as a surprise birthday present, he committed suicide using his Uncle's rifle."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, it couldn't have possibly been that bad could it? Daniel finally sniffled and looked up before saying, "Sirius committed suicide two minutes after finding him. Petunia and Vernon had just ignored it when the shot went off. Dudley wasn't hurt so they didn't give a damn. After the second shot, that ended Sirius's life, Petunia finally checked and then called for help. Had they looked earlier, and called paramedics, Harry would have lived. They were charged with murder as a result."  
  
Harry blinked, but listened as the man he loved as his father continued, "Harry's final letter to Albus Dumbledore arrived in Dumbledore's office ten minutes after Sirius's suicide. In it, he told Albus every last detail of his life and told the old man it was his fault for Albus had been the one to abandon him, use him as a tool, and leave him with a love-less and unhappy childhood. He blamed the Wizarding World in part as well, for they should have given Sirius an actual trial so that he could have raised Harry. In the end, he was completely right, we hadn't done enough for him. Which is why I came back in time, to ensure enough was done for him, for you. In the past ten years Harry, I've come to love you as my own son, but it was time that you knew the truth."  
  
Harry nodded, still in shock, and then asked, "So you're not really my Dad?"  
  
Daniel sighed and shook his head before pulling out a small trunk from his pocket, waving his wand at it and enlarging it. Smiling slightly he said, "Inside that trunk is everything that should rightfully be yours. Including a second copy of your wand, pictures of your parents, an invisibility cloak that belonged to your father, and personal belongings of yours. You can look through them later."  
  
Melanie nodded and then said, "Harry, while you've been given a very happy, healthy, and normal childhood, we have to ask that you help us now."  
  
Harry looked up confused and then asked, "How?"  
  
Daniel grinned and then said, "Well, you get to have a few adventures this year that will hopefully prevent Voldemort from ever gaining his body back. You are, however, going to be doing so with help from Albus Dumbledore himself, and me. I will be going with you to Hogwarts to speak with the Headmaster. Well, not on the train, but the second day you should expect to be called out of your classes. I need you to do a few things on your way to Hogwarts, and on your first day at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry bit his lip and then asked, "Will I get to be an Order Member then?"  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "We can talk about it I guess. Lily and James both were."  
  
Harry frowned slightly and then asked, "Who are you for real anyway?"  
  
Daniel chuckled and said, "Technically, I'm Charlie Weasley. Making Melanie, Melanie Weasley. However, you need to remember to call us Daniel and Melanie Watson. Or Dad and Mum like you've been doing. We'll also have to see what Albus thinks. Alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and then Daniel continued, "Okay. Now, on your way to Hogwarts, I want you to corner Fred and George Weasley. They're twins, and if I remember correctly they're in their third year at Hogwarts this year. They're Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and practical jokers. Don't eat anything they give you, alright?"  
  
Harry giggled but nodded and Daniel smiled but then said, "You need to ask them for the Marauders Map. When they ask about it, tell them what it is. Like I'm telling you now. The Marauders were jokesters, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin is a Werewolf, and the other three became animaguses to stay with him during the full moons. James was a Stag, Sirius is a Grim-like dog, and Peter is a rat. Their nicknames went with those forms, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail."  
  
Harry was wide-eyed at that point and Daniel then continued, "Everyone thinks that Sirius, your godfather, was James and Lily's secret keeper. But he wasn't, Peter was. During their confrontation in the streets, Peter cut off his finger, transformed and escaped down the sewers with all the other rats, leaving Sirius to be carted off to Azkaban without a trial. Harry, Melanie and I would have done something sooner but we both agree and think that Sirius will too, that your happiness as a child was more important."  
  
Harry nodded in acceptance, slightly reluctantly, after all, they'd just said an innocent man had been left to rot in Azkaban! Daniel then continued, "Peter went into hiding with Percy Weasley and later Ronald Weasley in his rat form. Sirius eventually escaped Azkaban, and caught Peter himself. Anyhow, you need to take the Marauders Map from them, tell them you're Prongs's son, and bring the map to Dumbledore's office so that we can show Albus how it works, and where Peter Pettigrew is. Do not allow Pettigrew to overhear in rat form who you truly are, do you understand Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly and then Daniel said, "Good. Once we have Peter and Sirius taken care of, the entire teaching staff and likely several Aurors are going to need you to open up the Chamber of Secrets for them so that they can dispose of a Basilisk that is inside it. The entry way is keyed to Parselmouths, and they would need you to control the Basilisk itself. It's very important that it is either destroyed, or removed from Hogwarts. Do you understand that?"  
  
Harry nodded wide eyed, he knew exactly what those things were! His parents had both told him about their lethal eyes, and petrifying reflections, that thing absolutely HAD to be destroyed! It could hurt someone! Daniel smiled and then said, "Good. Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and then asked, "Was there no other way?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and said, "Not one I could think of kiddo."  
  
Harry nodded and then asked, "So my entire life has been a lie?"  
  
Daniel and Melanie both smiled sadly but nodded before Melanie said, "We can only ask that you forgive us someday Harry. We both love you terribly, and would willingly die for you as we would Lana and Alexander. You don't have to be our blood to be our son, and we both love you as such. You can take some time to think about everything, but at that meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, you need to decide if you want to come home to us, or your godfather Sirius. We have no legal claim to you, and what we've done is considered kidnapping. But Albus won't be able to announce that without sending you back to the Muggles, which Sirius, Daniel and I will NOT allow to happen. The choice however, is yours."  
  
Harry nodded and then said, "I'd like to go to bed so I can think about it then I guess."  
  
Melanie and Daniel nodded and Daniel said quickly, "We both love you Harry, and neither of us wants to lose you. This had to be done, not because the world needed you, and not because we needed you, but because you deserved a better childhood, and to live a life without the pressures of being so famous."  
  
Harry smiled, hugged both Melanie and Daniel goodnight, told both he loved them, and went to bed thinking about everything he'd just been told. He would gladly help Daniel with the two things he'd been asked for help with, but he wanted to meet Sirius before thinking too hard on where he wanted to live. Perhaps Sirius could simply move into their house, or a house near by so he wouldn't have to choose?  
  
Daniel and Melanie went to bed that night, thankful things had gone that well and marveling at the calmness of the child. Both were anxious to know what Harry was thinking, and hopeful that they'd done the right thing. Everyone in the Watson (Weasley) household went to bed that night thinking about their day, and all the new things they'd been told or learned. Hopefully everything would turn out alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Trains, Sortings and Meeti...

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it.  
  
~^-^~ = Parseltongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Five: Train Rides, Sortings and Meetings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next month, Harry had told both Daniel and Melanie that he wanted to talk to Sirius before deciding anything, but that he wanted his godfather to be a part of his life. Daniel had immediately suggested that Sirius might be willing to move in with them, or arrange something that would allow for Harry to see Sirius and Sirius to see Harry, as often as they wanted to.  
  
Melanie had indeed taken Harry to purchase a snake familiar, and Harry had picked out a plain black snake, that had green eyes like his, and a sense of humor that Harry liked. The snake had announced to Harry that his name was 'Nois'. Lana and Alexander hadn't been told anything, and treated their big brother the same way they always had, making Harry feel as though Sirius would have to deal with the situation.  
  
Harry had however commented several times that he wouldn't be able to call Sirius, 'Padfoot' as 'Padfoot' was their dog. Danny had grinned and replied that Harry had best tell 'Padfoot' about their 'Padfoot'. Harry spent a remarkable amount of time using his Muggle books, running around with the friends he had here in the Muggle World, but mostly thinking about everything he'd learned in the past few weeks.  
  
Finally however, it was September 1st, and time for Harry to leave for Hogwarts. Harry had just finished convincing Nois to stay in his trunk, and putting the last of his belongings into the trunk and closing it. Melanie's voice drifted up stairs, "Harry! Hurry down or we'll be late for the train!"  
  
Harry grabbed his charmed weightless trunk, as Hedwig was already in the mini-van in her cage waiting for him, and ran down the stairs. Harry yelled down, "Coming Mum!"  
  
He could hear Lana's excited shrieks, "Hawwie's going to Hogswars!"  
  
Daniel was securing Hedwig's cage in the car, while Melanie was strapping Alexander and Lana into their car seat and booster seat. Harry put his trunk into the boot of the car, shut it and climbed in to his own seat, watching his 'Dad' struggle with the cage and his 'Mum' struggle with his 'siblings'.  
  
Daniel finally settled Hedwig and moved to his seat, starting the car. Melanie finished with Alexander and Lana before turning to Harry as she sat down in her own seat and asked, "Now, you have everything? Your cloaks? Your robes? Your wand? All of your texts? You did read up on Potions extra, right?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Mum, I have everything, including all of my extra cauldrons and Potions supplies. If I'm placed in Slytherin I'll remember to ask for extra tutoring, and mention that my Mum happens to be Melanie Branstone. If I'm in Gryffindor I'll still mention you're my Mum, and pray it helps Professor Snape hate me less. If I'm in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I won't bother with either."  
  
Melanie nodded and Daniel laughed out loud before asking, "Mel, don't you think that's a bit much?"  
  
Melanie shook her head and said, "Besides, he's already doing all those things for you, he might as well let Severus know that he's got my brats coming through the student body soon. Lana and Alexander won't start until Harry's done anyhow. Who knows? Maybe Harry will be one of their Professors."  
  
Harry indignantly replied, "Mum! I'm going to be an Auror! Not a lame Professor!"  
  
Daniel and Melanie both smiled at his proclamation. Daniel couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure Harry? There's always Dragon Taming, or working with Gringotts."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up with the words 'Dragon' and 'Taming'. Melanie groaned and muttered, "Like Father, Like Son. Daniel if you lose us our baby boy over those bloody Dragons I'll wring your neck!"  
  
Daniel muttered under his breath as he parked the car at the station, "Bloody Dragons my arse, the kid has a Dark Lord after him and she's worried about the Dragons. Sweet, harmless Dragons and she thinks they're the problem. Honestly. Women."  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes and started to get Lana and Alexander out of their seats so they could leave with Harry. Harry got Hedwig's cage as Daniel got a trolley for Harry's things. Once they had the trunk and the cage situated on the trolley, which Daniel pushed, the family made their way towards Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Harry carried Alexander, while Melanie carried Lana, as they were running a little late. They walked through the station quickly, and Daniel smiled when he saw the family of red heads. He motioned to Harry and pointed before saying, "Those are the Weasleys. Remember about Fred and George now, they're the twins. Ron is your age, but as you made friends with Draco when you were fitting your robes, you'll likely have trouble keeping him as a friend if you're friends with Draco."  
  
Harry frowned and said, "He bases his friendships on something that Father's did before their sons were born? That's awfully narrow-minded of him."  
  
Daniel nodded and said, "Yes, but that isn't how I raised you to be, now is it Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head before answering, "No, Dad."  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes at the two as they arrived at the barrier right behind the Weasleys. She turned and said, "Danny take Alexander from Harry. Honestly, Harry don't forget to owl us with what house you're placed in. And make sure Headmaster Dumbledore knows that your Father will be there tomorrow to speak with him. And don't forget everything Danny told you to do, don't you dare mess up or you'll get a howler when I hear about it that will embarrass you for weeks to come. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and handed his brother over to Daniel before giving each of his parents and siblings hugs goodbye. Melanie nodded at him and said, "Just remember Harry, you'll be a credit to whatever house you're put in. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff. Just do your best."  
  
Harry smiled and turned, running into the barrier just after Ron Weasley had gone in. Leaving his parents behind to face one disgruntled Molly Weasley and a confused Ginny Weasley. Molly approached the young couple with their two young children and asked, "May I ask just why you find it appropriate to offer your son support no matter what house he is in? Everyone knows the only Wizards that come out of Slytherin are - "  
  
Charlie finished for her, "Dark Wizards. Yes, we know what Society thinks of Slytherins. I'm a Gryffindor myself, while my wife here is a Slytherin. You'd do well to learn to adjust your prejudices Mrs. Weasley. The reason we live in the Muggle world is those prejudices, we wanted our children to grow up free from them, and to be uninfluenced to their sorting, and from there, for them to become what they will."  
  
Melanie glared at what was actually her Mother-in-law and added on, "There were several Dark Wizards equally as bad as those in Slytherin in other houses, including Gryffindor. It's the Wizard, not the House, that decides the Wizard's path."  
  
With that they turned and left the station to return home with their two children, hoping that Harry was doing alright. Daniel was anxious about the next day and Melanie couldn't wait to hear what House Harry was sorted into. She wasn't sure, because he really had qualities from all four houses. Harry was brave, outrageously so when he needed to be, he was diligent and hard-working, he was smart and loved to learn, but he was cunning to the bone, and ruthless when the moment called for it. She'd just have to wait and see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finished going through the barrier and got his things onto the train. He found an empty compartment and settled in and waited for the train to start. He took out the book, 'Buttons into Dragons' and started to read, oblivious to the world. Shortly after the train started to roll away there was a knock at the door and a drawling voice asked, "Harry Watson, right?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled before saying, "Yes. Hello Draco, how are you?"  
  
Draco smiled back and said, "Fine, and yourself?"  
  
Harry replied simply, "Oh I'm good. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts for the Sorting though."  
  
The two boys sat and talked companionably for a while, subjects ranging from Quidditch and Hogwarts to the Houses themselves and the History of the School. While talking, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came in and introduced themselves, though they knew Draco already. Both seemed rather dull to Harry at first, but they joined in when discussing the Myths surrounding Hogwarts.  
  
Harry already knew the Chamber of Secrets existed, and that the Basilisk was the 'evil creature' hidden in it. He was rather amused that the other three boys knew it existed by rumors of the last time it had opened, and the girl that had been murdered when it had opened. They all looked up however, when the door opened up and a red-head suddenly appeared in the compartment.  
  
He looked at the three boys, and Harry recognized him as Ron Weasley, who's older brother's Harry was supposed to confront on the train regarding the Marauders Map. Harry smiled pleasantly at him and said, "Hello."  
  
Ron seemed to understand that Harry had just made friends with Draco and his goons, and used the opportunity. Draco, Vince and Greg were glowering at the red-head as he said, "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, you do realize you're sitting with Death Eaters don't you?"  
  
Harry's eyes furrowed and he looked at Draco, Vince and Greg before asking, "Might I see your left forearms?"  
  
All three looked at him questionably and Harry went on, "Well if you have the Dark Mark, which would have had to be placed on you before your first birthday, without your consent if you do, I'd rather like to see it so that I might recognize it in the future."  
  
Draco, seeming to understand that Harry was merely trying to prove a point, bared his left forearm, pale, but smooth and unmarked. Vince and Greg followed suit. Harry frowned and turned to the red-head and asked, "Is there a reason you lied and accused them of activities that could land them in Azkaban for the rest of their lives?"  
  
Ron seemed to stutter out a few letters, and Harry shook his head before saying, "Never mind. I'm not an Auror; you certainly don't have to explain to me. However, do you know where your brothers Fred and George are? I need to speak with them regarding a certain item."  
  
Ron blinked and said, "I think they're three compartments down to the left."  
  
Harry nodded and stood, Draco made to do the same and Harry waved a hand before saying, "This has to be private Draco. I'll be back shortly though, if the Lady with the Trolley comes by, get me a few Chocolate Frogs and a thing of Every Flavor Beans, will you?"  
  
Draco nodded and made himself comfortable again. Harry left the compartment before Ron could follow, and made his way down to Fred and George's compartment. Not realizing that he'd just given the rat in Ron's pocket a few clues as to who he was. He knocked on the compartment door and opened it, to see a group of third years conversing with the twins.  
  
Harry smiled and asked, "Fred and George Weasley?"  
  
They nodded and asked, "Yes and who are you?"  
  
Harry smirked and replied, "Prongs Junior at your service. Also, Godson of Padfoot, boy who was betrayed by Wormtail and abandoned by Moony. I believe you have an item of my Father's called, 'The Marauders Map'?"  
  
The reaction was instantaneous, their jaws dropped and they kicked the rest of the people in the compartment out, ignoring their indignant shouts and hollers as they did so. George spelled the compartment shut, while Fred spelled it silent and they turned as one to the smirking first-year and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "For right now? I'm Harry."  
  
Their eyebrows went up at that and Harry explained, "If I tell you this, you cannot tell a living soul what I'm about to tell you, and you have to promise, Marauders Honor."  
  
They both nodded and Harry explained, "My name, for the last ten years, has been Harry Watson, but in reality I'm Harry Potter."  
  
They blinked and Fred asked, "If you're Harry Potter, why are you using a different name? And where's your scar?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Actually, all I know about that so far is that my Dad, well, the one that kidnapped me from the Dursleys under Dumbledore's orders, had it magically removed as well as through Muggle surgery. He's coming to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow, to explain where I've been and what not. But it's important that you only think of me as Harry Watson, and only call me that, until Dumbledore says otherwise, which might be never."  
  
They nodded and Harry continued, "I bet you're wondering who the other Marauders are though, now that you know Prongs is James Potter, ey?"  
  
They smiled and George asked, "Yeah? Who are they exactly?"  
  
Harry explained the entire story, James, Sirius and Peter were animaguses and the truth about the secret keepers. He didn't tell them why Remus was called 'Moony', he explained that it wasn't his story to tell. Then Harry explained the big part, "You see, Peter wasn't just happy hiding though. He's been hiding with a Wizarding Family in his rat form. Your Wizarding Family."  
  
Their eyes went wide and they stood, probably to grab the rat before he could hurt their little brother. Harry shook his head and said, "No, no, no! Wait! This is a man who murdered thirteen Muggles to avoid Azkaban, and left an innocent man to rot in it all these years. We're just children to him, and we need to do this in a way that offers nothing other than the most possible witnesses."  
  
They looked confused slightly but then smirked and Harry grinned as he explained what they would do. Between the two pranksters and Harry they managed a full-proof plan and then Harry left to sit with Draco, Vince and Greg, who noticed his smirking, delighted expression, but said nothing.  
  
It wasn't long before the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Harry and Draco walked out side-by-side, Vince and Greg behind them. Harry saw Ron Weasley talking to his brothers, looking disgruntled as he handed over the family 'pet'. A bushy-brown-haired girl was glaring at the three muttering under her breath about 'being on time to the boats already!', Harry supposed she'd never met the Weasley Twins before.  
  
Draco saw where he was looking and asked curiously, "What did you have to talk to the Weasley twins about?"  
  
Harry smirked and said, "You'll see my friend, you'll see."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but the four were silent as they followed Hagrid to the boats that would take them to the castle. The next thing Harry knew, they were rounding the bend and getting their first glimpse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry nearly forgot all the things he had to accomplish between now and when his Father showed up at the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't long after they landed, that the group of first-year-students followed Hagrid to two double doors and to see the stern face of what could only be Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be looking hopefully at the first years. Harry assumed she was looking for him, if he ended up in Gryffindor, perhaps she could know the truth.  
  
Minerva McGonagall smiled sadly at Hagrid, who smiled sadly back, and asked, "Is he with them Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head no and replied sadly, "I was hopin' he'd be with the firs' years, but he's not."  
  
Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "Please, inform Albus he's not here. Ollivander owled to tell us he'd purchased a wand, you wouldn't believe which wand if I told you, but at least we know that little Harry Potter is somewhere learning Magic. I suppose it was too much to hope for."  
  
Hagrid nodded tiredly and went through the doors leading to the hall as Minerva turned to the group of first years. She smiled and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguartion Professor, and Gryffindor's Head of House. Now, we are about to walk through these doors and walk to the front of the hall just in front of the Head Table where the Professors sit. You will notice that we have four houses here, they will become your home while you attend Hogwarts. Your behavior can and will loose or earn your house points towards the house cup."  
  
Taking a breath and gazing at each first year as she continued, "The houses themselves are named Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. All four are reputable houses, with strong ties to strong Wizards, and each of you will be a credit to your house. Please form a line, and follow me."  
  
Harry walked in with Draco and looked in awe of the Great Hall, as they passed the Weasley twins, they gave him a thumbs up, while taking turns slipping curses at the rat that was unconscious in-between them. Harry would have laughed if he could afford to draw attention to himself, but as he couldn't, he didn't.  
  
They stopped just as Professor McGonagall had said, and waited as she walked to a stool and hat, and picked up a scroll seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled at the first-years and said, "When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the bench, place the sorting hat on your head, and be sorted."  
  
The Professor smiled before she cleared her throat slightly and started to read off names, "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
Harry watched the sorting of the students passively, Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger into Ravenclaw, Draco, Greg and Vince into Slytherin, and then a familiar face, Thomas Moon, was sorted into Slytherin. Then, finally, Professor McGonagall called out, "Watson, Harry!"  
  
Harry walked forward and sat down on the stool, and put the hat on his head. Almost immediately he heard a voice in his head say, 'Well, Mr. Potter, how nice to meet you. You're just like your Mother, did you know that? You however, would not do well in Gryffindor, no I think this will be much better', a moment later the hat yelled aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry grinned as he jumped off the stool and walked over to sit with Draco, Greg and Vince. As he sat down, Thomas recognized him and said, "Harry? I didn't know you were a Wizard!"  
  
Harry smirked and replied, "I didn't know you were either Thomas."  
  
Thomas smirked back and they watched the rest of the Sorting, where they gained one last girl, Blaise Zabini, after Ron Weasley joined his brothers at Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley nodded to him, it was obvious they would still keep their word, regardless of his house. Once the sorting was done, the meals appeared in front of them, and Harry ate quickly.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, Harry followed the Slytherin Prefect to their common rooms, gave the portrait the password, 'Home'. Once inside, Harry sat down next to Draco, Thomas, Vince, Greg, Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Morag MacDougal, and Emily Nott, the other first years in Slytherin. The Prefect, a boy named Graham Avery, stood before them scowling slightly.  
  
Graham seemed to look each of them over before saying, "Welcome to Slytherin. The other prefects will be instructing their houses regarding the rules, my advice to you is that you read Hogwarts: A History if you want to know the rules, and you had best know them. Our house is not regarded in a good way, you will be hated by all but those in this room, for no reason other than you being in Slytherin. Your teachers will look at you with suspicion, and mild disgust."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, his Mum had already explained that, but perhaps there were a few in the house that didn't know that yet. "Your only friend among the staff is our Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. He will take care of anything you need while you are here. However, if you have a problem at home and need to get out of a bad situation, you need to go to Professor Dumbledore, Hogwart's Headmaster, or this year's Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named Daryl Crispin, or the Head Girl, a Hufflepuff named Miranda Reid."  
  
Harry thought he was imagining it, but Graham seemed to be looking at Draco, Vince, Greg, Pansy, and Emily as he said that. He thought for a moment about what his Mum had said about the Slytherin families, and then realized that Graham was telling would-be second generation Death Eaters that if they wanted out of it, there was a way, and they should take it before they left Hogwarts.  
  
Before he had anymore time to think about it, Graham continued, "Every year a book called 'The Slytherin Rule Book' is updated by the last group of first years moving onto their second year. There is a female version and a male version, both are already in your dormitories, and everyone has their own copy. I suggest you read yours within the next week. It has suggestions on how to survive the inter-house relations, and what is expected of you as a Slytherin."  
  
He looked up at this point, noticing Professor Snape entering to talk with the first years as well, and then finished by saying, "From this point on, the only place any of you are completely safe is in this house. Regardless of the Wizarding World, or anything that goes on beyond that Portrait hole, your new last name might as well be Slytherin. You will be loyal to this family, because in this school, that is what we are to one another. This is our Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. Once again, Welcome to Slytherin."  
  
Severus Snape peered down at the first years and said, "In these walls, you use first names. You will refer to me as Severus here and in my private library, to which there is a hidden entry from this common room. Ask one of the Prefects, they will show you how to get inside if you need to talk to me. Your schedules will be in your rooms in the morning, be mindful of the classes with the Gryffindors, their blatant hatred of Slytherins is Legendry, and they need no reason to hurt one of you. For the next seven years you will be suspected of Dark Arts Practice, accused of being Dark Wizards or Witches, and treated with the same regard as Voldemort himself was. Feel free to come to my office or Library to discuss such treatment, I will attempt to deal with the behavior, but cannot stop it as Gryffindor's Head of House, while fair, tends to encourage it."  
  
He paused and looked directly at each first year before saying, "You will now introduce yourself to me, and you will tell me what your wand is made of."  
  
Harry sighed slightly, he knew this was meant to find out if Harry Potter was in Slytherin or not. Well of course he was! His Mum had been a Slytherin, and his Dad obviously didn't raise him to not be a Slytherin, and had supported his Mum when they both said that whatever house he went into would be fine as long as he actually belonged in the house.  
  
Severus's eyes went to Harry, he'd heard the boy sigh slightly. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Let's start with you, ah, Harry Watson, correct?"  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Yes, and it's made of Holly, with a Phoenix Feather as it's core."  
  
Severus blinked but nodded and said, "The Headmaster will speak with you in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded, and the rest of the Slytherin's looked at him oddly, but they continued with the rest of the students. When they were done, Severus dismissed them, asking Harry to accompany him to his Library. Harry went with, and once inside the Library, Severus put up several silencing charms before turning to Harry and suddenly laughing out loud.  
  
Harry wondered why he was laughing, and Severus quickly explained, "I can not believe that James Potter's son is in MY House. You do realize your Father is likely rolling in his grave at the moment?"  
  
Harry frowned and replied, "I was raised not to distinguish between houses, or hold petty and childish grudges against people. Not to mention, my Mum is a Slytherin, and my Dad, who happens to be a Gryffindor, obviously doesn't mind. So I don't quite see how two people that were in my life for roughly fifteen months before they were murdered really have any say in what House I'm placed in."  
  
Severus blinked and said, "I didn't mean to insult you, Harry. Now, the people who've raised you obviously did well, what have they told you about yourself?"  
  
Harry frowned and said, "I know all about 'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived' if that's what you mean. I'd rather not go out announcing I'm him though, if you know what I mean. I doubt the Wizarding World would like that I'm in Slytherin. My Dad said he would be here tomorrow to speak with the Headmaster, as it was the Headmaster who ordered him to take me from the Dursleys."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at that but nodded and said, "Good. Go on back to your dormitory then. I expect to see you in the morning at Potions, I believe your second class tomorrow."  
  
Harry hesitated and then said, "Professor, I thought you should know in case it comes up, I'm a Parselmouth. Dad thinks Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me that night."  
  
Severus nodded, but rather than saying anything looked thoughtful. Harry left and quickly went back to his dormitory, where he and Draco quickly started up a game of Exploding Snap before going to bed. Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face, eager for the next day and his classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it.  
  
~^-^~ = Parseltongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Six: Meeting Dumbledore  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately Harry never made it to any of his classes. As Professors Snape was handing out schedules amid the throngs of Slytherins, he pulled Harry aside slightly and said, "After Breakfast you are to go to the Headmasters office. I suggest you merely wait for the Headmaster to finish his meal, and leave when he does so that you do not get lost, or need to guess what the password is."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Draco to breakfast. Harry and Draco both ate quickly, before Draco, Vince and Greg made their way to their first class. Harry watched as the Great Hall filled out quickly. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, where he ignored the shocked looks as he walked right up to Fred and George Weasley. He smiled and said, "Good morning Fred, George."  
  
Both Weasleys smiled and replied, "Morning Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and asked, "Do you have him?"  
  
In response, they held up a caged rat. Fred explained, "We felt it only fitting that we hex him a bit first."  
  
George nodded and continued, "So don't be surprised if he's a bit - "  
  
" - roughed up," Fred finished.  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning and said, "Thank you, both of you. I'll make sure that my godfather knows you helped free him. He may be willing to help you with your pranks. . ."  
  
Both boys' grins turned somewhat evil before they nodded, the three said goodbye and Harry turned and walked up to Headmaster Dumbledore, holding a caged rat and grinning as if Christmas had just come early. Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Harry approached, but smiled at the young boy and showed him out the side door and they walked towards Albus's office.  
  
Albus started by saying, "I can not tell you how relieved I am that you are here, and that you appear to be unharmed. Professor Snape mentioned that your, er, 'Father' would be coming today?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I know it's rather shocking for you, but I didn't know myself until my birthday."  
  
Albus nodded and asked, "Do you know who this man actually is by chance?"  
  
Harry bit his lip, but replied, "Yes, he goes by Daniel Watson, but he's actually Charlie Weasley."  
  
Albus frowned and then nodded and said, "I'll ask him more questions about that later. I need to ask though, did you have a happy childhood at least?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Oh yes. My Dad and Mum, they got married when I was four. I have a little sister, Lana, and a little brother, Alexander. Oh, and a dog named 'Padfoot' oddly enough."  
  
The rat in the cage started to shriek slightly and try to paw it's way out of the cage. Harry smiled and said to the rat, "Yes that's right Wormtail, surely you remember Sirius Black, don't you? Won't Sirius be happy to see you, Peter?"  
  
Albus blinked and asked, "Child, what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well you see, Sir, this rat here is Peter Pettigrew. He was Lily and James Potter's Secret Keeper. And then he faked his own death by cutting off his finger, and framed Sirius Black for it all."  
  
Albus shook his head slightly and said, "What you just suggested is impossible - "  
  
A voice cut in through their conversation, "No, actually, it's not, Headmaster."  
  
Harry and Albus looked at where the voice came from, and Harry smiled as he recognized his parents before saying, "Hi Dad, hi Mum."  
  
Daniel and Melanie smiled back and Daniel said sternly, "I thought I told you to leave Pettigrew alone until Albus and I could come with and make sure you were safe young man."  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly before saying, "But Fred and George offered to cage him up like this. He can't get loose and he didn't know anything until I was already walking with Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and said, "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm Daniel Watson; this is my wife, Melanie, Harry's parents. I have a letter for you, from yourself, and I think we have a very long day ahead of ourselves. However, you should start by calling a few Aurors, the Minister, Remus Lupin and someone should get Sirius Black out of Azkaban - immediately."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Yes, well let's go to my office, and we'll start by fire-calling Remus, and then having a little chat. I'd like my staff to know before talking to the Minister, if this is indeed Pettigrew. I fear he may try to hush this up."  
  
Albus gave the password and the four made their way upstairs, for a very, very long chat. Daniel explained everything to Albus once Remus arrived, so that Daniel wouldn't have to explain twice. Melanie added in to the story here and there as they told it. Then Albus started to ask questions.  
  
Albus smiled at the young couple and asked, "Okay, may I see the letter from myself then?"  
  
They all watched as Albus read the letter, shadows passing over his eyes. Remus turned to Harry and asked, "How have you like Hogwarts, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged before saying. "I've made friends with Draco Malfoy. I don't like that Ron Weasley, but his brothers Fred and George are alright. Hey, I promised them that Sirius would help them with their pranks, would you mind if I introduced you, Moony?"  
  
Remus chuckled and nodded in agreement. Albus had by this time finished reading and asked, "Remus, can you confirm that Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are animaguses?"  
  
Once Remus had confirmed the part about the Animaguses, Albus contacted several Ministry workers loyal to him, and the Minister, who came over immediately with, as requested, six Aurors and Shackles with anti-animagus charms on them.  
  
Albus had at that point however, covered Harry, Melanie and Daniel in cloaks so that their identities would remain safe. Once everyone was seated, Albus started their meeting by saying, "It would appear that we have unknowingly aided a Death Eater, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Several of the Aurors, who had been friends with Sirius Black and James Potter angrily started to mutter under their breath at Albus. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, immediately demanded, "What are you talking about Dumbledore? The man was a hero! He caught Sirius Black! He received the Order of Merlin - First Class at that! And now you expect me to believe he's a Death Eater?"  
  
Albus looked completely unmoved, while the Watsons and Remus were shifting in their seats, ready to hex the Minister. Albus simply smiled, pulled out the cage with the rat in it, and said, "Actually, Peter Pettigrew is inside this cage. He faked his death, and turned into his animagus form to escape. I'm sure you can see what a problem this causes for us concerning Sirius Black. Considering you sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial, or an offer of truth serum."  
  
Cornelius Fudge paled, and said, "Now Albus, you can't be serious - "  
  
Albus cut him off by saying, "I suggest you be quiet unless you open your mouth to tell one of your Aurors to go to Azkaban, immediately, and bring Sirius Black here."  
  
Cornelius bristled slightly and said, "I shall do no such thing, you have no proof - "  
  
Albus let the rat out of the cage, and performed the spell forcing Peter Pettigrew to appear where the rat had been only moments before. One of the Aurors took one look at the man before walking to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in and calling out, 'Azkaban Headquarters' and jumping in. The remaining Wizards watched in growing horror, as they realized what was going on.  
  
One of the Aurors, newly assigned to being a full time Auror, put his head in his hands and whispered softly, though everyone heard it anyway, "Merlin - what have we done?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Kaat ShadowLover: 'Harry Watson' appeared on the list because of several charms that Daniel & Melanie placed on him. I didn't really go into details with that, as I wasn't quite sure myself how to explain it. I'd like to just use a little pun here and say 'it just worked that way - like magic'. **Sheepish grin** Ollivander, in the books anyway, didn't need to know who Harry was, and could recite both of his parents wands. It seems to me that he's the kind of Wizard that could see through any disguise. So I'm assuming that he would have known it was Harry Potter, not Harry 'Watson'. Ollivander would have owled Dumbledore no matter who purchased that wand - it's the brother wand to Voldemort's wand. Dumbledore than informed the Heads of House, so they could ask the students when they arrived. That way Dumbledore would know whether or not Harry Potter was training at Hogwarts, and possibly intervene before Harry was straying from the Light Side of things. I hope that clears up your questions, let me know if you have more though. : )  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: I know you reviewed ages ago, but I thought I'd calm that fear of yours. Harry was brought up not to distinguish between houses, that means he will be open and friendly to anyone who isn't hostile towards him. However he didn't tolerate Ron's behavior for the simple fact that Ron jumped to a conclusion and demanded it to be the truth over something that could have put three innocent eleven year olds in Azkaban for the rest of their life. I won't write a Harry that acts like the Draco in the books, but I won't write a Harry that tolerates a Draco like in the books either. I think you'll find that Harry manages to control Draco's behavior at times, and makes him less hate-able.  
  
Everyone else: So sorry I'm not taking the time to reply to your reviews, but thank you for them. I'm glad you all enjoy the way I've written this story, and I apologize for taking so long to update. I've updated chapters three, four and five as well - mostly spelling and wording updates. I'll be updating other stories as well, soon, and this one has another chapter well under way. Hopefully your wait won't be nearly half as long this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - though it is shorter than my others for this story - and keep reading, and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: Meet Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Something off the top of my head. Hope you all like it.  
  
~^-^~ = Parseltongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Seven: Meet Sirius Black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the ten minutes the Auror was gone, no one had said much, or even moved. The other three Aurors had Pettigrew restrained, with an anti- animagus charm on him. Albus had summoned Severus Snape, with a fresh batch of Veritaserum. Severus came, and as his eyebrows rose, he looked at the three figures, hooded, and quietly asked the shortest of the three so that no one else could hear, "Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, nodded and said nothing. Remus heard, as his advanced hearing from a Werewolf allowed him to hear, and looked slightly astonished that Severus had figured it out so quickly. Severus smirked slightly and muttered, "Twenty Points to Slytherin."  
  
Remus blinked slightly, he hadn't yet been told that Harry was in Slytherin, but that was his only reaction at the moment. He knew he couldn't react further without drawing unneeded attention. After that, Severus prepared the two doses silently. Just as he finished, the fire flared slightly green and three figures fell through it, two Aurors, and one half-awake, shady character.  
  
Remus bit his lip slightly at the sight of Sirius, and Severus made a conscious effort not to bristle, or show a reaction. Harry merely studied his first glance at the man he knew was his godfather. Albus smiled and said, "Ah, welcome back Sirius. Now, Minister, if you wouldn't mind us administering the truth serums to both Mr. Black and Pettigrew?"  
  
Fudge looked as though he'd just swallowed a rotten lemon, but nodded and muttered, "Yes, yes, get on with it then Dumbledore. I haven't got all day you know."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Severus? The potion?"  
  
Severus nodded, walked to Pettigrew first and snarled, "Open your mouth, Pettigrew."  
  
When Pettigrew wouldn't, one of the Aurors forced it open, and Severus administered three drops, forcing Pettigrew to swallow by pinching his nose. Without another look at the now spluttering man he moved towards Sirius Black and repeated the process, without the force as Sirius willingly opened his mouth for the Potions Master.  
  
Dumbledore moved in front of Pettigrew and asked, "What is your full name?"  
  
"Peter Allen Pettigrew."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was Harry, Lily and James Potter's Secret Keeper?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Why wasn't Sirius Black, as the public knew and believed him to be, the Secret Keeper?"  
  
"Sirius thought it would be perfect. Everyone would think he was the Secret Keeper, so the Death Eaters would go after him, while I went into hiding. Sirius didn't know I was a Death Eater myself."  
  
"What happened the day that Sirius supposedly murdered you, and thirteen Muggles?"  
  
"I knew Sirius wouldn't let me get away with it. Not when it came to his precious godson. So I cut off my own finger, blew up the street with the wand I hid behind my back, and transformed into my animagus shape to flee through the sewers."  
  
Albus nodded and moved over to Sirius Black and asked, "What is your full name?"  
  
"Sirius Anton Black."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you now, or have you ever been loyal to Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who was Harry, Lily, and James Potter's Secret Keeper?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"To your knowledge, is Peter Pettigrew an animagus?"  
  
"Yes, in the form of a rat."  
  
Albus nodded to Severus and said to the Minister, "I trust that is enough evidence, Minister Fudge?"  
  
Fudge bristled slightly and said, "Now see here Dumbledore - "  
  
One of the Aurors that had gone to Azkaban spoke in a deadly voice, "Do not presume, Minister, that any Auror present will listen to any order you give us ever again if you fail to release Sirius Black from Azkaban, fully pardoned, publicly announced as wrongly charged, and compensated for the work missed, emotional damage, physical damage, and any damage done to his godson - Harry Potter - who would have been within his care had we bothered to give the man a truth serum."  
  
Cornelius Fudge looked trapped, and he knew he was. Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling, as he said, "Considering that the Ministry has no idea where his godson is, I'd reconsider stepping down from your office Cornelius. From what I remember of him as a student, Sirius Black doesn't take kindly to people who hurt his loved ones."  
  
Albus nodded towards Severus and he said, "Severus, if you would give Mr. Black the anti-serum, and then have Poppy come up and tend to him. Thank you."  
  
Severus nodded and gave Sirius the anti-serum. It had barely taken effect when Sirius asked, "Where is my godson?"  
  
Albus smiled at Sirius and said, "As the Ministry saw fit to send you to Azkaban without a trial, and Remus was unsuitable as a guardian for him according to them due to his status as a Werewolf, he was sent to Lily's sister. He hadn't been there a year when he was kidnapped by an un-known Wizard who offered them a very small amount of money, posing as someone from the Ministry."  
  
Sirius' eyes darkened as he glared at the Minister and demanded, "Did none of you think to ask that wench, Petunia, if she even wanted Harry? Remus could have raised him just fine - with another capable Wizard or Witch watching him on days of the Full Moon."  
  
Harry barely resisted the urge to show himself and tell the man that he was just fine - Daniel and Melanie had seen to that. Cornelius muttered, "People would have panicked if he'd been given to a Werewolf."  
  
One of the Aurors mentioned helpfully, "Minister, we should get Pettigrew to Azkaban, and you back to the Ministry. Someone needs to tell the Daily Prophet before they print a twisted version of this mess."  
  
Cornelius glared at the young woman before saying, "Fine. You two - take Pettigrew. The rest of you come back with me to the Ministry. Albus I trust you can take care of Black?"  
  
Albus nodded in response and Cornelius nodded before saying, "Good. Now, how did you find out about Pettigrew?"  
  
Albus waved his hand in the general direction of Harry, Daniel and Melanie and said, "My student found through a few older students an old map that a group of students made. While looking at it, he wondered why a dead man was supposedly walking about Hogwarts as a rat. He brought it to my attention this morning, with the help of the older students, who already had the rat in a cage that restricted magic."  
  
Cornelius beamed slightly towards Harry and asked, "Well then! Let's see who you are, the Ministry and the Daily Prophet will want to know so we can thank you."  
  
Daniel and Melanie shared a look over Harry's head, and both lowered their hoods. Melanie spoke quietly, but in a tone that told them all she wasn't going to be negotiable, "My name is Melanie Watson, formerly Branstone. My husband, Daniel, was a student here at Hogwarts with me. Our son is the one who discovered this, but we will not allow you to publicly acknowledge that he did so."  
  
Daniel nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before saying, "Failure to comply with our wishes will be met with fierce legal action, Minister. Our son will not be put in the spotlight."  
  
Cornelius frowned and started to say something when Severus spoke up, "Minister, the boy is in Slytherin. Should you publicly announce he had anything to do with this, his life would become somewhat more difficult to ensure safety to. Many of my students are still fanatical about their relatives inside Azkaban."  
  
Albus nodded in agreement, not at all confused as to why Melanie and Daniel didn't want Harry in any kind of limelight. He was with them in that regard, Harry could NOT be put in the public eye, it would risk someone finding out where Harry was, and just who he was. Cornelius finally agreed, and left with the Aurors, two of which left with Pettigrew towards Azkaban, while the rest went to the Ministry.  
  
Once they left, Albus smiled and said, "Now, Sirius, I was not completely honest with you in regards to your godson's location. Please, be quiet and wait for me to finish Sirius. Now, as I was saying, Harry was taken by an Order Member, posing as a Ministry worker. Said member raised Harry as his own, eventually married and gave Harry two younger siblings."  
  
Sirius nodded and asked, "Is he happy then? Is he here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Albus nodded, a small twinkle in his eye as he said, "Yes, quite happy. And yes, he's here. Before you ask Sirius, yes you'll meet him, shortly. I have a few things I need to explain first. The Order Member who raised him was Charlie Weasley. However, not the Charlie you may or may not remember. Apparently young Harry's life with the Dursley family would have lead him to suicide, the return of Voldemort, and several other things that would have resulted in the Light Side eventually losing. Charlie used a time- turner illegally, and with the Order's protection so that history itself would only change without losing the Charlie that went back in time, or the Charlie that was there when Charlie arrived. He gave Harry a normal, healthy, happy childhood, and shortly after receiving his letter for school here, explained all of this to Harry himself - including why there was no alternative."  
  
He paused slightly and then continued, "Charlie met a Witch, who married him with the full knowledge of whom she was marrying and who the boy she helped to raise was. Both could find no alternative other than waiting until Harry was safely with me at Hogwarts, before letting me know of your innocence. Charlie had been ordered to ensure Harry did not stay with the Dursley family, and even with you not being in Azkaban, there was a small chance he would have been sent to them regardless for his safety."  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding, though you could tell he was slightly upset that it had taken so long for Charlie to come forward. Albus smiled and said, "Daniel, if you would take over, please."  
  
Daniel nodded, pointed his wand at himself and said, "Finite Incanteum."  
  
Harry and Melanie both watched, interested to see what he looked like. They were rather surprised when the only things that changed were his hair and eye color, his hair to that of a fiery red, but with a few threads of gray, and his eyes to a light brown. Melanie looked him over and said, "You look better. Makes you and Alex look more alike. Lana too. Course it also makes Harry look like the family oddball."  
  
Daniel smiled and said, "Harry, take your hood off."  
  
Harry didn't object, but took down the hood on the cloak, revealing his face. Sirius and Remus both smiled and looked over Harry, he looked like a blend of Lily and James. Sirius frowned and asked, "Didn't Snape just say he was in Slytherin though?"  
  
Harry answered quickly, "Yes, Professor Snape did. Don't start with that Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry business, a Gryffindor was just arrested for being a Death Eater, betraying all of his friends, and killing innocent Muggles. I was raised to look beyond those rivalries."  
  
Sirius chuckled and said, "Lily's temperament. How did you know about the map?"  
  
Harry responded without thinking, "Dad told me about it."  
  
Sirius' eyes darkened, as did Remus', so Harry explained, "I can't think of your friends as anything other than the people who gave me life - and kept me safe and loved while they were alive. But these two are my parents now."  
  
Remus' eyes softened at that, and Melanie spoke gently, "We actually were wondering if both of you, Sirius and Remus, would be willing to either move in with us, or close to us, so that Harry doesn't have to choose between his siblings, and his godfather."  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a look before Remus answered, "I think Sirius and I need to iron things out between us before we answer that."  
  
Melanie and Daniel nodded in understanding and Albus said, "Well, I think Severus and myself will leave the five of you to get to know one another again - or better for that matter. You do not need to stay within the school grounds, though I would like to see all five of you, and perhaps little Alexander and Lana for dinner in the Great Hall later this evening. If that works for you?"  
  
Melanie and Daniel nodded, along with Remus, and Sirius grinned before saying, "Like I'd miss a Feast at Hogwarts! Do they still serve that pudding for desert?"  
  
Albus's eyes twinkled as he answered, "Of course they do. I'll have to ask the elves to prepare your favorites for you. I'm sure there are a few who still remember them. Now, I will be at the Ministry for a while, ensuring everything gets taken care of correctly. Severus, if you could tell Minerva for me?"  
  
Severus nodded and left, after saying to Harry, "I'll get your assignments for you, however you'll need to meet me in my office so that we can discuss the work. Merlin knows no other Professor will explain things to Slytherins."  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded. Melanie smiled at Harry and asked, "Well?"  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose slightly and asked, "What?"  
  
She pursed her lips slightly and asked, "Friends? Train Ride? How did everything go? Your sorting? Obviously you were placed in Slytherin - what did the Hat say?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Draco Malfoy - good friend. I think I made an enemy with Ron Weasley - sorry Dad. But Fred and George are cool. Crabbe and Goyle are loyal to Draco and by default loyal to me. Everything went fine, the Hat mentioned I'd have done well in Gryffindor, like my parents and Dad, but that Slytherin would be better."  
  
Melanie nodded in approval and Daniel snorted before saying, "Melanie, it's enough that you've raised him to be manipulative, completely untrusting in anyone, and calculative, do you need him to start his own little following as well?"  
  
Melanie stuck her tongue out at Daniel and replied shortly, "Yes. It'll help when Snake-Face comes back."  
  
Remus interrupted their rather childish display by asking, "Snake-Face?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and answered, "Voldemort. Mum thinks making fun of his name will help me, Alex and Lana fear him less when he comes back. Where are Alex and Lana?"  
  
Melanie smirked and said, "With Emily Madison, Baker had to stay home sick today and she said she could watch them for us."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up as he asked, "Baker's sick? Or sulking?"  
  
Daniel chuckled and said, "Sulking of course. You do remember how upset he was that he couldn't come with you to school? Emily and Frank have been begging us to find a way to get you home for a visit."  
  
Remus smiled, remembering the boy from when he'd substituted for Tyler Murdock periodically the previous year and asked, "He's that boy you sat next to last spring, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and beamed slightly before saying, "My best friend since Kindergarten. We're on the same football team."  
  
Sirius smiled at that, at least Harry was happy with his life. Melanie frowned looking at him and said, "Right. Let's get you into some clean clothes, you need a shower, a shave, a haircut and then we can go out into the world. Daniel, Remus, get him cleaned up and we'll meet you at home. Harry and I will get Lana and Alex, and food for lunch. We'll eat out for dinner though. Alright?"  
  
Harry piped up, "Mum I have to go get Nois before we go."  
  
Sirius asked, "Your familiar?"  
  
Harry nodded and Melanie smiled before saying, "Go get Nois, be careful not to let anyone else see him, and meet us oh, shall we take the Whomping Willow way out?"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded, smiling back at Melanie. Daniel chuckled slightly and said, "You don't want him to think about being an Auror, or a Dragon Tamer, but you're all over adventures with Trees that have minds of their own?"  
  
Melanie nodded seriously and said, "He might need to know how to get out of here that way some day. He doesn't need to know how to tame a Dragon or defeat some odd Dark Lord or his followers."  
  
Harry ignored his parents in favor for rushing out the door to get Nois, yelling over his shoulder, "Taming Dragons sounds like fun Mum! Maybe I'll start with taming Thestrals!"  
  
Melanie let out a scream before shouting at Daniel, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, shrugged helplessly at the other two men, who were watching the scene with vast amusement before saying, "She's worried about harmless Dragons and semi-controllable winged horses when the kid has a Dark Lord trailing after him. Honestly. Women."  
  
Sirius chuckled, but before he could say anything, Melanie said, "It doesn't matter. You three had best get going. I'll be home with the kids in an hour."  
  
The four adults made their way to the Whomping Willow, where Harry was waiting for them already with Nois. Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at the snake, but said nothing. Daniel used a stick to hit the knot to stop the tree from moving, and everyone made for the tunnel. Once inside the tunnel they made their way quickly to the shack, where Melanie pulled out a portkey for herself and Harry to take, and Sirius, Remus and Daniel apparated to the nearest shopping area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Sorry this took so long! It took forever to write the last few paragraphs. I wasn't sure how to write it in. I wanted to make sure Nois and the Parselmouth thing came up with Sirius and Remus, but wasn't sure how to do it. It'll be in the next chapter.  
  
I also had major writers block, and finally managed to work on my Harry/Sirius 'After the War' fic. None of my stories will be effected by Order of the Phoenix for quite a while. Until I'm done with my current fictions, I will not write something that gives away anything from the 5th book. As it is - it's a good thing I've finished reading it because it would have been ruined for me had I even come onto Fanfiction.net while I was reading it - several people are writing fics about it, continuing where it left off, etc. If you're one of said Authors - I make a plea on behalf of those who haven't read it yet - STOP RUINING FOR THEM!!!  
  
Aside from that, I've handed my story, 'Tiny Little Mistake' over to another Author. I tried to write even just one more chapter & simply couldn't get past the block. I'm confident she'll handle the story with just as much care as I had. She should be reposting the story itself, and an update relatively soon.  
  
My other stories: Harsh Realities is nearly ready. I'm having issues wrapping up a chapter, but then it will be up. New Adventures is coming along nicely, but it just had an update so it isn't a priority right now. It will however, be updated soon. After the War is getting there too - and while not a massive priority, it's getting done fairly quickly. 'A Very, Very Tangled Web' is almost ready too, I had some kinks to iron out, and I still am, but it's coming along.  
  
My own trilogy - the third & final story is about ready to be posted in it's entirety, however I will post it chapter by Chapter. It's a Sequel to the two stories - 'Order of the Phoenix' and 'Year of Changes'. Time Turners and Toddlers - I'm in a stump about ending the chapter, but have several others lined up after it, so when I figure that out, you'll have lots to read. 'New Powers' is coming along too, I'm having a lot of fun writing that one, so it should be done soon.  
  
I think that covers it. Please review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Explanations for Moony an...

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: SO sorry about the time wait. See my story Harsh Realities for the not- so-long run-down on why I was gone for so long. I'm hopeful that this clears up many of the people's views that Sirius, Remus and Harry are just adjusting to this. I view Harry being told he's James & Lily Potter's son the same way those who are adopted are told the truth – no one reacts the same way. However, since he's had such a happy childhood, and he knows that his parents are dead and didn't just give him away, and what would have happened had he NOT been taken from the Dursleys – let's just say from his point of view his life was the best it could be. Keep in mind he has two younger siblings as well – something that ties his whole happiness together.  
  
~^-^~ = Parseltongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing Past Wrongs  
  
Chapter Eight: Explanations for Moony and Padfoot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus, Sirius and David quickly stopped at David's home to allow Sirius to clean up, before going shopping to buy a few new things for Sirius to wear. When they finished, they made their way back to David's house, where Sirius changed and David got them all drinks, and put Padfoot outside. When all three men were sitting comfortably in the living room, Remus started to ask questions.  
  
Remus frowned, and asked, "Why, exactly, did it take so long to come forward with Peter's location?"  
  
David answered simply, "I could not find another way to do so without revealing myself to someone – and as soon as it became apparent that I knew that, I knew it would be claimed I must be a Death Eater myself. My mission was to keep Harry in a happy childhood – I could not risk him being transferred to a fourth home, or back to the Dursley family. I hoped that when I was finally able to find a way, that both of you would understand the circumstances."  
  
Sirius, who was busily drinking his hot chocolate, smiled and said, "I'm just glad to be out of that place. And I'm glad Harry had a happy childhood – though I wish I could have been here for it."  
  
Remus sighed and nodded before saying, "I suppose that does make sense. There was too much at stake, though I wish I had been able to see past all of this and done something – anything – to help."  
  
David smiled tiredly and said simply, "What's done is done – we can always attempt to change it of course, but this time, I think I can live with the way things have gone."  
  
Remus and Sirius both nodded in agreement, though there were several things they would both have changed, they could live with the way things had gone. Sirius couldn't help but ask however, "What – that is, if it's not to painful to speak of – what would have happened had you not gone back with the Order's protection and changed things?"  
  
David smiled sadly and said, "You would have escaped Azkaban in two more years, fueled by having seen a photo of Peter with the Weasley family in Egypt. Remus was the Defense Professor that year – as Albus wanted someone who was familiar with you helping to protect Harry. Eventually, Harry, Remus and two of Harry's friends discovered the truth. The following year there was a Tri-Wizard tournament, which Harry somehow got selected for – I still don't know how that happened. The final task ended with Voldemort's re-birth. Harry's fifth year was horrid, his sixth year not much better. Sirius was freed the week before Harry's seventeenth birthday, and decided to pick him up on his birthday, as a present. When he arrived, Harry had already committed suicide, and he was so filled with grief that he did the same immediately."  
  
David paused and then said, "After that, the owl Harry sent to Dumbledore sealed my mission. We were no longer winning the war, and Albus was unsure how to improve things. The Order voted, and it was decided that someone had to volunteer to go back, and fix things with Harry. My life at the time was in shambles, my wife and twin daughters had just been killed, my family was being torn apart by Harry's death."  
  
David took a deep, shaky breath and continued in a slightly hoarse voice, "I felt I had no choice. I volunteered, and immediately packed up what was needed before I left. Albus gave me all of the money in both the Black and Potter family vaults, and several of his own, to help me with finances for when I arrived. The Dursleys were pathetically easy to convince to give me Harry. I only offered a thousand pounds, and they all but threw him in my arms."  
  
Sirius and Remus both made noises of disgust, and they would have continued to converse, if the front door hadn't opened and the sound of three giggling children and running feet hadn't reached them. Melanie's voice called out, "Boys? We're home!"  
  
Harry's voice was heard calling out before they could respond, "PADFOOT! PADFOOT!"  
  
Sirius and Remus looked confused, but happy that Harry was excited to see Sirius at least. They were more confused however when David called back, "He's out back Harry!"  
  
Harry raced by the living room, followed by Lana and Alex, straight out to the back yard, not bothering to say hello to anyone on his way. David explained, "Our dog. Or rather – Harry's dog. I found it ironic when Harry named him, not yet having heard of the Marauders – or their nicknames."  
  
Sirius and Remus both chuckled and grinned. Melanie walked by, holding two bags of groceries. She smiled at them all and said, "Hello! Have a good time? Sirius! You look much better than you did before!"  
  
David smiled back at Melanie and said, "The kids didn't cause trouble?"  
  
Melanie snorted and said, "I had a Potter and two Weasleys in a market – what do you think?"  
  
David chuckled, as did Sirius and Remus, before all four adults moved to the kitchen. David said to Sirius and Remus, "You know – I'm sure the kids would love to see Padfoot and Padfoot interact with one another."  
  
Sirius' face lit up and he immediately transformed, letting a smiling Remus lead the way out to the back yard. Moments later, David and Melanie were preparing the meal, watching their children through the kitchen window, as they played with two men who desperately needed more cheerful times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've been getting some down-right nasty reviews, well, one nasty review and then nasty emails, for this one, and I'm hopeful that there are people who really enjoy this story who simply don't review – and I'm not going to demand that they do – but it would be nice if those who don't like the story simply stopped reading it rather than leaving such nasty reviews. I can handle constructive criticism – but that's not what I've been getting.  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Jordan: Sorry the wait was repeated. As for the Weasleys finding out – we'll see. I'm not sure yet.  
  
wingweaver: I'm glad you enjoy it – would you mind emailing me where the run-ons were? I really strive to make sure the stories come across at their best, and something that simple is easy to fix.  
  
Xirleb70: Way too much information. Totally didn't need to know that – but I'm glad you enjoy my story.  
  
Cataclysmic: I'm glad you enjoyed this one – and I hope you enjoyed my others as well.  
  
Ariana Dumbledore: I'm not so sure she's doing it anymore – she hasn't updated her own story in about as much time as I have. However, if she ever does email me to let me know she's posted & updated it, I'll post where to find it on mine. I've debated just finishing it myself, but I honestly don't know where to take it from where I've left it. Hope you enjoyed my two updates today!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs, headncloud, Bob the psycho ghost, Kateri1, insanechildfanfic, wintermoon2, Layce74, Solo, maridale3, Blueberrie, vampyreice, Honor, EmeraldKatsEye, hogwartsfreak, Madam Moony & walker-of- the-shadow-path: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
athenakitty: yes, maybe, maybe & maybe. Keep reading & find out!  
  
Anne (bluedragonrulz): I'm not sure how far I'll take the story. I haven't outlined this one the way I do my others, and it's just sort of taking me along for the ride. I might just end it with a nice epilogue showing how things turned out this time around. I dunno yet. (The end, mind you, is still at least 2 chapters away.)  
  
Blue Dream1: I don't like Ron much either – in my opinion he's a judgmental prat who uses Harry's friendship to further himself and then gets mad at Harry when things happen to Harry because of his fame that he doesn't necessarily want or ask to happen. I don't know if Charlie & Charlie/Daniel are going to meet or not yet – haven't quite decided, but it's a fun scene to picture in my head at least. Quirrel & the basilisk are dealt with in the upcoming chapters, but I won't give away how!  
  
SlytherinRose: Thanks for the offer, I was stuck, but several reviews led me to this chapter, and another is in the making. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Maab: Thanks! I quite like the way Harry handled that myself. I hate it when people make him throw hissy fits. A friendship with Ron is unlikely – as Harry is already friends with Draco. Hermione I'm still debating on, but is a possibility. And Quirrel is in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Padawan Jan-AQ: Quirrel is in the upcoming chapters. I'm glad you like it! Keep reading & reviewing!  
  
ShadowQuirk: Yes, I'll be following a different story-line than canon. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
And lastly, we have Acacia Jules:  
  
If you didn't read the adoption comparison up above, please do so. That's my response to your 'Harry not resenting them'.  
  
As for Sirius & Harry not being upset – the only thing Sirius knows is that someone took him out of Azkaban & believed in his innocence. After ten years of having his mind raped by Dementors and all the happiness sucked out of him, he's just first experiencing happiness, joy and having fun for the first time in ten years. By the time he's able to be angry about it, he'll likely feel it inappropriate to express it.  
  
I never said Harry didn't have those memories still. After all, 'Padfoot' had to be in his subconscious for that to be the dog's name didn't it? And at this point, Sirius doesn't know that Harry is a Slytherin yet.  
  
As for your review in general. Perhaps the next time you review someone's story you don't like, you could be just slightly less sarcastic about it. I hope that regardless of this review, you continue to read my story, and that you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
